


My power, my pleasure, my pain

by fandom_Xenophilia, SlajaSajka



Series: FB 2015 [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of maxi</p>
            </blockquote>





	My power, my pleasure, my pain

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: макси, 16 565 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОМП (человек/\полуоборотень)  
> Жанр: драма, ангст, романс  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Краткое содержание: Макс для Ййолле – все. Центр мира, личное солнце. Это не преуменьшение и не преувеличение – факт, данность, например, как то, что зима приходит с севера, а в Ледяных горах живут оборотни и тролли.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: смерть главного героя  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "My power, my pleasure, my pain"

Ййолле понимает, что пропал, когда принц только показывается в воротах. Мир становится ярким и четким, шерсть вдоль хребта встает дыбом, уши напрягаются почти до боли, а внутри у Ййолле что-то разбивается со звоном, лопается, осыпается на стылую, припорошенную первым снегом землю. Все, что у него когда-то было, перестает иметь значение в один бесконечно долгий миг, уходит куда-то на задний план, забывается.

Его Высочество шагает по тропинке, на ходу натягивая перчатки, не смотрит по сторонам и, кажется, даже не слушает, что именно говорит ему начальник дворцовой охраны, а Ййолле не может отвести от принца взгляд и заняться собственной работой. Впрочем, все знают, что охрана – это фарс чистой воды, потому что принц в состоянии уничтожить все королевство одним движением брови. Но по статусу ему положены телохранители – семь штук, красивое число, полное магии. Ййолле выпрямляет спину и заставляет себя отвернуться.

Возможно, его прокляли или зверь внутри почувствовал исходящую от принца опасность – что угодно возможно, и происходящему наверняка есть нормальное объяснение. Сердце Ййолле сладко дрожит, когда принц оказывается в кругу охраны и легко взлетает в седло.

Ййолле зажмуривается на секунду – непростительная ошибка! – и стискивает кулаки, царапая когтями кожу, пытается взять себя в руки, потому что его тянет прикоснуться к плечу, содрать плащ и все, что там под ним, прижаться, провести языком по шее, вцепиться зубами в вену и никогда не отпускать. Принц убьет его на месте и будет прав.

Дорога к городу превращается в изощренную пытку. Принц едет прямо перед Ййолле, и порывы ветра доносят его запах, терпкий, неуловимо знакомый и родной, оседающий на языке, и Ййолле настолько хочется поцеловать принца, что приходится стискивать зубы до боли.

Он понимает, что все это – наваждение, дурь, кем-то насланная, врагами, возможно – его собственными, возможно – императорскими. Что одна ошибка – и он умрет, хорошо, если быстро. Что принц никогда не дастся в руки, не позволит приблизиться к себе, и от этого хочется еще больше. Урвать хоть кусочек, хоть мгновение – что угодно, – прижаться лбом ко лбу, подышать одним воздухом хоть секунду, коснуться губ. Ййолле даже не знает, какие у принца губы, не успел разглядеть, с головой ухнув в чужое колдовство, но ему, в общем-то, плевать.

Его не отпускает и в городе на центральной площади. Ййолле смотрит на прямую спину принца, на его черные волосы, заплетенные в косу, широкую, как мужское запястье, на кусочек снежно-белой кожи, видный над воротом, и не думает ни о чем. Пальцы чешутся от желания потрогать, и странно, почему еще никто не заметил, что с Ййолле творится что-то не то. И почему принц до сих пор ничего не сказал, уж он-то должен чувствовать такие сильные эмоции – или Ййолле только кажется, что они сильные? Или не кажется?

Он не знает, что с ним происходит, это жутко мешает работать, отвлекает, и ладони уже болят, потому что Ййолле постоянно сжимает их в кулаки.

Чем занимается принц, не понимает вроде бы никто. Ездит по городу, разговаривает с торговцами – зачем? – но ничего не покупает, кроме крошечного букетика белых роз и целой корзины мелких булочек у совсем молоденькой девушки.

Булочки принц тут же принимается жевать, не обращая внимания на дернувшуюся охрану. А вдруг яд, вдруг решили отравить? Принц прикрывает корзинку ладонью и мотает головой в ответ на встревоженный взгляд Аиса. Ййолле это не нравится. То, что к принцу тянется кто-то еще, заботится кто-то еще, просто есть рядом.

Принц – его, и это такая глупость, что Ййолле чуть не поддается порыву сбежать куда-нибудь подальше. Удерживает его на месте только мысль о том, что принца он тогда точно больше не увидит.

В городе они проводят весь день, наваждение никуда не исчезает, кипит внутри, туманит глаза, и Ййолле раздирает ладони когтями до крови.

Ничего не меняется и в замке. Принц отпускает охрану, уходит в покои, наверное, а может, еще куда-нибудь, а Ййолле таращится ему вслед, плетется в свою комнатушку и падает на кровать, пытаясь успокоиться.

Ему нужно попросить о переводе, он все равно не сумеет защитить принца, просто потому, что не заметит опасности. И плевать, что тот отлично способен защитить себя сам. К тому же такое внимание и такая одержимость вполне могут оскорбить принца, а Ййолле совсем не хочется умирать в темнице или на плахе.

Он должен убраться отсюда, но вряд ли у него выйдет. Кровь закипает, стоит только закрыть глаза и увидеть в темноте на внутренней стороне век напряженную спину, черные волосы и белую кожу. Ййолле прижался бы, обнял, погладил, пока натянутые мышцы не расслабились бы, поцеловал бы вдоль гладкого хребта – а дальше думать не получается. Нельзя. Не нужно, все равно ему ничего такого не светит. Принц не спит с собственной охраной, с простолюдинами, оборотнями или варгами.

Ходят слухи, что принц вообще ни с кем не спит, но это вряд ли. Молодой, здоровый мужик, и ему надо иногда трахаться.

Принц родился магом, в ночь его рождения над городом полыхали зарницы, освещая абсолютно чистое, безоблачное небо. Этот знак все время толковали по-всякому. Кто-то прочил принцу великое царствование и расцвет страны, кто-то утверждал, что он утащит их за собой во Тьму, кто-то говорил, что превратит всех в золотые статуи, кто-то – в песок. Предсказания выходили разные, но сходились все в одном: правление Максимилиана Таалосского запомнится миру надолго, если не навсегда.

Еще говорили, что и не человек он вовсе, пусть и выглядит почти обычно, но в это Ййолле не верит. Принц как раз именно человек, без примесей другой крови, разве что в далеком прошлом, да и той осталось так мало, что роли она не играет. Ййолле чувствует это где-то на уровне интуиции, тем, что успел унюхать спящий в грудь зверь до того, как его захлестнуло безумием.

В общем, слухов ходило и до сих пор ходит море, океан целый, а правды в них – ноль. Загадочности добавляет также то, что никто толком не знает, чем принц занимается. Понятно, что никто из министров или детей императорского дома никогда не отчитывался перед народом о своих делах, но о принце короны Джолеме было известно, что он либо рисует, либо трахается без разбору со всеми подряд, а потом рисует снова.

О принцессе крови Алисе говорили почтительно и шепотом, потому что она убивалась в городской больнице, пытаясь вылечить всех, а еще организовала школу знахарей, чтобы и в провинциях было кому лечить.

Принц крови Джон пил и перестраивал дворец, переделывал сады и пил опять.

В общем, так или иначе, горожане знали обо всех членах императорской семьи хоть что-то, и лишь Его Высочество кронпринц Максимилиан был и остается загадкой. Впрочем, как раз у Ййолле есть шанс узнать его поближе, потому что спрятать от собственной охраны какие-то темные делишки невозможно.

Шанс бы имелся, если бы Ййолле мог хоть немного связно думать, а не растекался мерзкой пресноводной медузой от одного только вида спины принца. Спрятанной под одеждой спины.

Ййолле переворачивается на живот и накрывает подушкой голову, больно придавив уши, но и боль не помогает. Наоборот, взбесившееся воображение рисует дикие, нереальные картины. Например, самого Ййолле, на коленях ползущего к принцу, горячие пальцы на ухе, сминающие тонкую кожу и хрящ, до искр из глаз. Ййолле хочется подчиниться, потереться головой о босые ступни, рухнуть на спину и подставиться прикосновениям. Пинки или поглаживания – не важно, только бы принц был рядом, уделил хоть немного внимания, и это – ненормально. Хотя бы тем, что Ййолле никогда раньше не испытывал столько эмоций за раз. Да и за всю жизнь, пожалуй. И никогда никому не давал коснуться собственных ушей, хотя тянуло многих.

Уши и шерсть вдоль хребта достались ему от мамы-лисицы, как и зверь в груди и длинные прямые рыжие волосы. Еще хищное узкое лицо, вертикальные зрачки и темные медовые глаза. Сам Ййолле о своих глазах так не думал никогда, зато его любовники, как один, заходились восторгом от цвета, глубины и каких-то там искорок. Остальное было полностью человеческим, потому что гены отца оказались более сильными.

Ййолле до сих пор жалеет, что отец умер так рано. Впрочем, нет, сейчас он не жалеет ни о чем. Тело плавит желание, многогранное, кипящее под кожей раскаленной смолой, выжигающее любые здравые мысли. Ййолле хочется сразу всего: дать, взять, вцепиться зубами в шею, поцеловать мягкие – они обязаны оказаться мягкими – губы, трахаться всю ночь, уснуть рядом, утащить в пещеру и спрятать, показать всем – мое! И ни одно из них невыполнимо. А принцу, должно быть, икается в покоях – или где он там. Или не икается: маг, по идее, умеет оградить себя от чужих мыслей. Хотя… Ййолле не знает о нем ничего, кроме имени.

Он проваливается в короткий душный сон, и возле него вдруг появляется принц, трогает полоску жесткой шерсти на спине, касается губами уха, пристраивается под боком, обняв тяжелой горячей рукой. Молча смотрит на Ййолле, а тот все никак не может пошевелиться и рассмотреть наконец, какого цвета у принца глаза.

Просыпается Ййолле предсказуемо один, измотанный и уставший, но почему-то ему становится легче. Словно принц и в самом деле был тут, трогал, разглядывал, дал капельку своего внимания, которое притушило пожар под кожей, прояснило мысли и заставило все-таки подумать о том, что же вообще происходит.

Самым логичным объяснением Ййолле кажется чужой наговор. Кто-то мечтает навредить принцу, сделать так, чтобы охрана – или часть охраны – оказалась неспособна к бою и он погиб. Это имело бы смысл, если бы речь шла не о Максимилиане, потому что тот однажды уничтожил взвод варгов одним движением брови, и вряд ли в империи остался кто-то, кто об этом не слышал.

Менее логичным – его заворожил сам принц, но ни одной идеи, зачем тому это было бы нужно, Ййолле в голову не приходит. Это так же глупо, как ждать на юге летом снега. К тому же, если принцу захочется секса, достаточно просто намекнуть – и под него ляжет любой, потому что отказывать детям императорского дома никто не пожелал бы.

Ну и третье объяснение, которое кажется и вовсе бредовым: Ййолле влюбился. Это… это смешно. Он всегда отличался почти полным отсутствием эмоций, даже в детстве, когда все вокруг носились по первым осенним лужам, Ййолле равнодушно наблюдал со стороны. И с возрастом стало хуже.

Маленького Ййолле не интересовали игрушки или походы на заброшенную мельницу, подростком он не видел ничего интересного в весенних плясках и чем там еще занимались его одногодки. Он учился, читал, помогал матери по дому, ухаживал за садом – и все на этом. И нет, ему не было скучно.

И теперь, когда он стал взрослым, ничего не изменилось. Ййолле работает, иногда навещает маму, работает дальше, трахается, если попадается партнер, которого не нужно долго уламывать, читает, если находится время, – и все. Он словно живет в каком-то своем мире, и это многих злит, но Ййолле, в общем-то, все равно.

Он всю жизнь провел без эмоций, поэтому то, что творится с ним сейчас, пугает. Он тонет в чувствах, захлебывается, не может справиться, не знает, что делать, и чувствует себя так, будто внезапно прозрел. Или ослеп.

В общем-то, ничего не меняется. Чувств слишком много, но Ййолле быстро учится задвигать их куда-то на задний план и разбираться с ними перед сном, рассматривать каждое в деталях, до мелочей, и все пытаться понять – ну откуда?

И ему хорошо, пожалуй. Мир играет каким-то диким количеством красок, горит почти, отзывается на каждое прикосновение новой волной незнакомых ощущений: шершавостью каменных стен, легкой гладкостью цветов, мягкостью постели.

Принца Ййолле видит редко. Тот либо пропадает во дворце, либо выбирается в город в одиночестве, а охрана нужно только для парадных выездов или каких-то публичных дел.

Принца Ййолле видит редко – вживую. Зато видит каждую ночь во снах – сначала невинных, в которых принц просто сидит рядом и молчит. Чуть позже, где-то дней через двадцать после первой встречи, принц склоняется к нему, целует приоткрытые губы, прижимается грудью к груди, и Ййолле просыпается, задыхаясь от кипящего в крови желания, тянется к члену и кончает за полдвижения, не сдержав крика. Хорошо, что он живет один, – еще один плюс работы в дворцовой страже, помимо амулетов, сделанных лично главным магом, отличного оружия и более чем приличного жалованья.

Так проходят первые полгода. В тренировках, редких выездах в город в качестве телохранителя, в изучении самого себя и мучительных снах о принце, становящихся все более разнузданными. Ййолле то пытается не спать ночами, то загоняет себя до изнеможения, чтобы упасть и не видеть снов, но это не помогает. Принц все равно оказывается рядом, опускается на кровать, целует, щекочет кончиками волос грудь и улыбается. А Ййолле все никак не может разглядеть, какого цвета у него глаза. Дрочить это не мешает абсолютно.

А вот смотреть на принца – очень даже. Ййолле старательно отводит взгляд при каждой личной встрече, таращится по сторонам – в общем-то, как и нужно по работе, – но ему все кажется, что остальные замечают что-то. Впрочем, они молчат, даже если и видят. Или им снится то же самое, что и Ййолле, поэтому дела до чужих проблем нет.

Ничего не меняется.

Меняется все.

Через полгода после первой встречи начальник дворцовой стражи приказывает охране принца собираться в поход по границам, как всегда ничего не объясняя. Это неправильно, потому что охрана, не знающая, куда ехать и что ждет всех их на месте, не имеет абсолютно никаких шансов защитить того, кого нужно. Но все помнят, что они статусная вещь, для красоты и внушительности. Во всяком случае, так считает Ййолле, а делиться своими мыслями с остальными в голову ему не приходит.

За день до отъезда Ййолле идет к ведунье, впервые в жизни. Идет, потому что считает: он не должен видеть сны о принце, находясь рядом с ним. Вот только ведунья почему-то считает иначе.

Ййолле кланяется ей, переступив через порог крошечной темной лавки, а ведунья замирает, глядя на него во все глаза.

– Ох, мальчик, – всплескивает она руками после долгого молчания. – Как же тебя так? И повезло вроде – и не повезло, принц-то не простой горожанин, тяжело будет, беда выйдет, для всех беда.

Ведунья тащит его за руку вглубь лавки, усаживает на стул, смотрит в глаза.

– Лис, хитрый, скрытный, только не выйдет ничего, все сложится с принцем, а беда потом придет, но тебе все равно уже будет.

Это звучит как предсказание смерти, и Ййолле опускает взгляд на руки ведуньи, неожиданно молодые и гладкие.

– Что выйдет? – зачем-то спрашивает он, хотя из снов и так понятно. – И что со мной?

– Любовь с тобой, – фыркает ведунья насмешливо и тут же продолжает серьезным тоном: – Такая, какая не с каждым случается. Одна на всю жизнь, и не разрушить ее ничем, как ни старайся, даже смерть не спасет. Связан ты с принцем до конца дней и дальше.

Ййолле мгновенно решает, что обдумает ее слова позже, а сейчас есть дело поважнее.

– А приглушить? Хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не снилось, по крайней мере. И не чувствовалось.

Ведунья мягко качает головой и гладит Ййолле между ушей.

– Нет, хороший мой. Разве что принца убить, но и ты этого не переживешь. Есть, конечно, одно средство, амулет, он не позволит тебе слышать принца, только ты этим хуже и себе, и ему сделаешь. Я-то тебе его дам, но ты помни, это – на самый крайний случай. На самый-самый крайний.

Из лавки ведуньи Ййолле убирается, сжимая в кулаке тонкий кожаный мешочек с чем-то тяжелым, и горит твердым желанием нацепить на себя амулет сразу же, как попадет в казармы. Его не останавливают слова ведуньи о том, что он навредит себе и принцу, потому что принц вряд ли подозревает о нем, о снах и проснувшихся чувствах.

Вот только… Сны – они долгие, после них Ййолле хочется то ли взвыть, то ли упасть принцу в ноги и молить о чем-то непонятном, непристойном, запретном. В том, что тот откажет, Ййолле уверен, в том, что стоит надеть амулет и оградить себя от этого всего… Пожалуй, нет. Все же нет, потому что сны изматывают, но без них точно станет хуже. Или не станет. Проверять Ййолле не решается.

А принц… Принц, скорее всего, просто ничего не знает, не подозревает, что по ночам шастает по чужим снам и не дает собственной охране толком отдохнуть. Их – охрану и принца – мотает по всей границе, начиная от гор и заканчивая океанским побережьем, принц что-то ищет и, видимо, не находит – впрочем, его это не огорчает, да и охрану тоже.

Мимо проносятся чередой крепости, замки и загородные дворянские поместья, и ни одно из них Ййолле толком не запоминает, потому что он смотрит на принца, не смотрит на него, оглядывается по сторонам, выискивает опасность и думает о том, что назревает что-то. Что-то необычное, это чувствует и зверь в груди. Но что именно, Ййолле не понимает, да и невозможно это понять. Слишком мало информации.

В общем, ему спокойно. Сны не меняются, принц в них все так же целует его и иногда засыпает рядом, улегшись так, что его волосы лезут Ййолле в ухо, – а наяву по утрам не обращает на окружающих внимания. Это странным образом обижает, хотя Ййолле отлично знает, что принц из снов и просто принц не имеют друг к другу никакого отношения.

Принц высокомерен и холоден, так думает Ййолле в самом начале путешествия. А потом осознает: принцу плевать на все, кроме какой-то конкретной цели.

Ничего не меняется, меняется все.

Они приезжают в крепость у гор, сторожевой форпост на границе с землями варгов, и тут Ййолле чувствует себя неуверенно. Он родился недалеко отсюда, но еще на земле империи, в сами горы варги не лезли, боялись оборотней и троллей, но историй о них ходило много.

Здесь неуютно солдатам, охране и даже ярлу крепости, хотя он прожил возле гор почти всю жизнь. И лишь принцу все равно. Он молча кивает в ответ на просьбу ярла подновить магическую защиту, отсыпается и уходит в лес, взяв с собой только Ййолле.

Не рад этому никто, но еще в самом начале все поняли, что перечить Его Высочеству бессмысленно.

В лесу Ййолле внимательно смотрит по сторонам, тихо надеясь на небольшую стычку с варгами, – хоть поразмяться немного, устать, чтобы уснуть без сновидений, защитить принца, побыть пару минут героем. Само собой, вокруг нет даже зверья и тихо, как в склепе.

Принц медленно идет вперед, что-то высматривая под ногами, пинает какие-то камушки, иногда наклоняется и разглядывает следы. Ййолле не очень хорошо понимает, что именно принц делает, да и не присматривается к нему особо. Вокруг спокойно, почти мертво и глухо, и от звенящей тишины Ййолле мерзко и гадко. Он вырос в лесу, он знает, что тихо здесь не может быть, какие-нибудь птички-мышки есть всегда, а значит, случилось что-то на самом деле страшное, иначе звери не ушли бы.

Ййолле хочется спрятать принца за спину, вытащить мечи и сбежать отсюда в крепость. Там безопасно, а здесь просто страшно, хотя испугать Ййолле очень и очень сложно.

К тому же здесь мокро, и мелкий дождик раздражает до безумия.

Принц опасности то ли не замечает, то ли плевал он на нее – во всяком случае, он продолжает продвигаться вперед. Ййолле на секунду закрывает глаза, встряхивается, прядает ушами, пытаясь уловить хоть какие-нибудь звуки, кроме дыхания, и не слышит ничего.

– Ваше Высочество, – наконец-то решается он, когда тишина становится невыносимой, – давайте вернемся в замок. Здесь опасно.

Принц распрямляется, разворачивается к Ййолле и внимательно смотрит на него.

Ййолле честно ждет насмешки, сам принц-то не боится ничего, но тот почему-то молчит, а потом вдруг заглядывает Ййолле в глаза, в глубину души, туда, куда Ййолле целый год упорно загонял все свои желания – и ведь загнал почти.

Только оказывается, что все было бесполезно. Ййолле тянет к принцу руки, и тот шагает к нему, прямо в раскрытые объятия. Вцепляется в ремни на груди, прижимается всем телом и целует так, словно он тоже хотел этого весь год, словно ему тоже снились выматывающие, сладко-горькие сны, после которых даже дрочить не помогало.

Ййолле запускает обе ладони в его волосы, стискивает влажные пряди в кулаке, кусает принца за губу, успев подумать, что это такой идиотизм – называть его принцем сейчас, когда между ними всего лишь пара слоев ткани. Потом думать становится невозможно, потому что принц – Максимилиан, Макс – тихо рычит и сдирает с него одежду. Потому что под руками Ййолле наконец-то гладкая обнаженная кожа, потому что они все никак не могут оторваться друг от друга и раздеться полностью, а раздеться нужно, немедленно, иначе они оба сдохнут прямо тут.

Макс тянет его вниз, толкает в плечо, укладывает на спину и присасывается к шее, как вампир. Целует, гладит, пытается прижаться, достать до всего сразу, так жадно, что Ййолле даже не пробует сделать что-то сам. Горячие губы касаются его живота, горячие руки лезут под ремень штанов, пальцы обхватывают член, и Ййолле захлебывается криком, вцепившись Максу в волосы.

Его выгибает в спине, в бок неудачно тычется острая ветка, Макс сползает ниже, исхитрившись потереться о ногу Ййолле, и медленно облизывает головку. Это так дико, что Ййолле на мгновение приходит в себя, пытается отползти, но Макс прижимает его к земле, берет в рот глубже, заставляя Ййолле скулить. Он не продержится и минуты, а хочется дольше, вдруг это единственный раз и потом… Ни о каком “потом” задуматься он не успевает. Макс делает языком что-то такое, от чего мир вздрагивает и рассыпается на мелкие обжигающие осколки, и некоторое время Ййолле толком не может дышать, не говоря уже о чем-то другом.

Он не сразу открывает глаза, наслаждается сотрясающей тело крупной дрожью. Макс заползает по нему наверх, как гусеница, ложится на грудь, пристраивает локти у головы и сыто улыбается – Ййолле просто знает, что он улыбается, видеть не нужно.

– Великие Стихии, наконец-то, – фыркает Макс, трется кончиком носа о его нос, подставляет затылок под ладонь и тихо смеется. – Зря мы столько ждали, все равно оказались бы вместе, но, может быть, у нас хотя бы была кровать. Вряд ли, конечно, но вдруг.

Ййолле гладит его по бедру, осторожно просовывает пальцы между телами, чтобы обнаружить, что Макс кончил без его помощи, и это немного обидно. Не сильно, но…

– Не думай о всяких глупостях. – Макс вытягивает руку, пристраивает на нее голову, утыкается лбом Ййолле в висок. – У нас все будет, хотя бы потому, что у нас нет выбора. Но я и рад, что его у нас нет.

– Ведьма сказала то же самое, – кивает Ййолле. И не говорит, что она предсказала еще и беду. Не здесь, не нужно.

Макс теплый и очень тяжелый, он трогает кончиками пальцев ухо Ййолле, размеренно дышит, и невозможно думать о нем сейчас, как о принце. Как и о том, что их “будет” – это вечные прятки от всего мира, короткий трах, вот такой, как здесь, редкий и безумный, и никаких ночей вместе, никакой старости вместе, никаких ужинов или сна в одной постели. Ничего подобного, и Ййолле горько и сладко одновременно. Потому что он точно знает, что лучше хотя бы так, украдкой, в темноте, чем никак вообще. “Никак вообще” у него уже было, и нет, он не хочет повторения.

Сожженные трупы варгов в десятке метров от себя Ййолле обнаруживает, когда поднимается на ноги и оглядывается. И ничего не говорит.

В крепость они возвращаются поздно. Макс все-таки решает осмотреть территорию до конца, только теперь он целует Ййолле чуть ли не каждую минуту, прижимает к любому подходящему дереву, лезет снова в штаны – это несколько замедляет осмотр, – и Ййолле думает: дорвался. Сам Ййолле трогать Макса пока стесняется, хоть это и глупо. Но вот же.

Ему кажется, что лес – это не место для Макса и для секса. И дрочка, взаимная или нет – Ййолле не всегда хватает сил, чтобы не плыть от первого же прикосновения, – тоже не то. Макса нужно медленно раздеть, вымыть всего, вытащить из густых длинных волос веточки и листья, огладить, поцеловать каждый миллиметр гладкой белой кожи, пока Макс не запросит пощады, не забудет свое имя и себя самого.

А еще Ййолле чувствует себя странно. В груди растет что-то непонятное, какое-то чувство, которому нет названия, которое состоит из жгучей ревности, щемящей нежности, желания утащить, спрятать, зарычать: “Мое!”, выпустить зверя охранять, присвоить себе, пометить, не отпускать. Это не любовь, это что-то большее, больше Ййолле, больше мира, бесконечное, прекрасное и кошмарное.

В крепости их встречает ярл, перепуганный их долгим отсутствием, утаскивает Макса за собой, и Ййолле с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не броситься следом. Вместо этого он уходит в свою комнату, чтобы там подумать, как жить дальше.

Ничего путного не надумывается. Ййолле залезает в ванну, полную горячей воды, закрывает глаза и пытается представить себе, как приводит Макса домой.

Мама, это Его Высочество наследный принц Максимилиан.

Макс, это моя мама, ты только не пугайся, она не человек. Человеком был папа, да, увы, не вынес жизни в горах. Мы потом в город переехали, конечно, но ему это не помогло.

А потом он представляет себе, как император узнает о том, что Ййолле спит с его сыном, и что потом с ними обоими сделают. Потому что Ййолле отчего-то уверен: Макс не даст его убить, не даст причинить ему боль или ранить. И это пугает. Так не должно быть, так – неправильно, Макс не просто человек – и даже не просто маг. Макс – принц, он не может отказать от титула и трона, и империя – его главная забота.

Неправа была ведьма, не дар их любовь, а проклятье. И закончится все плохо, будем надеяться, что не сейчас.

От мыслей его отрывает Макс. Он приходит, закрывает за собой дверь, задвигает засов, вытряхивается из одежды и падает в ванну к Ййолле.

Только в этот раз все по-другому. Ййолле не позволяет ему руководить, делает все сам, гладит и целует то, что подворачивается под губы, долго – так долго, что терпеть не хватает сил, – а Макс прокусывает себе нижнюю губу, чтобы не кричать в полный голос.

До кровати они добираются, когда вода остывает окончательно, и жмутся друг к другу, пытаясь согреться. Ййолле дышит на ледяные ладони Макса, прижимает их к груди, накрывает своими, целует дрожащие, синие от холода губы и думает, что ничего лучше этого с ним уже случится не может.

***

Оказывается, может. Например, первое утро вместе, в одной постели, под одним одеялом, в обнимку, рядом. Макс сопит Ййолле в плечо, волосы щекочут нос и щеку, пальцы подрагивают на боку, и Ййолле боится пошевелиться, разбудить, потому что вдруг все закончится?

Ничего не заканчивается. Макс просыпается, когда во дворе что-то с грохотом падает и кто-то матерится. Он трется носом о шею Ййолле, гладит по ноге и лениво выползает – именно выползает – из кровати. Он сонный, мягкий, слегка заторможенный, и Ййолле не выдерживает, встает тоже, обнимает со спины, прижимается губами к затылку, почти ожидая ругани. Но Макс только осторожно накрывает его ладони своими и поворачивается, подставляя висок.

Они долго завтракают вместе, прямо в комнате, молчат, пока Макс что-то читает, и позже, опять в лесу, молчат тоже, но это теплое молчание, в котором уютно.

И Макс… он не такой, каким казался все время. Он был образцом ледяного, презрительного равнодушия, всегда. Холодный взгляд, безразличное лицо, постоянно напряженная спина. Иногда Ййолле даже думал, что Макс вообще не человек, а каменная статуя, которую зачем-то оживили.

А выяснилось, что он горячий, жадный, громкий и отзывчивый, просто держал себя в узде, не давал себе сорваться. Ййолле смотрит на Макса и размышляет о том, что когда придется уйти, то он не сможет. Умрет рядом, уткнувшись лицом в сапоги, или будет умолять не прогонять его, потому что как жить без Макса теперь, непонятно. Впрочем, нет, понятно. Никак.

***

В следующий раз они попадают в одну постель уже в столице, в покоях Макса, и не могут оторваться друг от друга полночи.

– Расскажи о себе что-нибудь. – После Макс устраивается на нем сверху, упирается локтями в плечи и улыбается. Поговорить им тоже толком не удавалось, не при всех же, а в столицу они мчались почти без ночевок, еще бы кто-нибудь знал почему.

Ййолле усмехается и гладит его по спине.

– А что, разведка не собирала обо мне информацию?

– Собирала, конечно. Но это не то. Сухие факты не равны живому рассказу. Так что давай, хочу сказку о семихвостой лисице.

– Как прикажете, мой принц. – Ййолле целует его предплечье и вздыхает. – Собственно, сказки нет. Мой отец был человеком. Он отправился в горы искать залежи драгоценных камней, сорвался со скалы и повредил себе спину. Спутники оставили его умирать в снегу, мама нашла, притащила на себе домой и выходила, а потом получился я. Отец в горах жить не смог, и когда мне исполнилось пять, мы переехали в Ишван и остались там, только он все равно умер, здоровье оказалось уже не тем, хотя мама его лечила, она… Кажется, это называется здесь у вас “ведьма” – травы всякие, заговоры. И она до сих пор живет в Ишване, ворожит прохожим, учит соседских девочек пользоваться травами и наслаждается жизнью. Лисица именно она, у меня хвоста нет вообще, сам видел, да и превращаться я… могу, конечно, но лучше не надо. Я не умею контролировать зверя, он слишком дикий и злой, так что приходится держать себя в руках. Зато лис помогает мне лучше слышать и видеть. И запахи различать. Ты, например, пахнешь сон-травой – так думают все, а я еще чувствую тимьян.

Ййолле вздыхает снова и улыбается.

– Ты понравился бы моей маме – и учти, это комплимент. В конце концов, оборотни отлично разбираются в людях. Отец умер, я рос, учился в школе при храме Огня, а после мне предложили место в дворцовой охране, чем-то я им подошел, никогда не интересовался, чем именно. Сначала была опять учеба, потом пост на воротах, внутренняя стража, ну а позже – ты. И все, собственно, ничего интересного.

Макс усмехается и очень долго молчит.

– Если ты хочешь меня с ней познакомить, то знакомь. Я все равно от тебя никуда не денусь, не смогу уйти, даже если мне захочется. А познакомиться с твоими родственниками – это честь для меня, – говорит он наконец, и Ййолле таращится на него квадратными от изумления глазами.

– Ты… ты ведь на самом деле не имеешь в виду того, что сказал, правда? – сипло интересуется Ййолле и тянет Макса к себе еще ближе.

Макс пожимает плечами и улыбается.

– Это просто предложение. Ничего такого.

***

Странно, что никто ничего не говорит. Уж в том, что в курсе их отношений каждый обитатель дворца, включая новенькую посудомойку, Ййолле не сомневается. Сложно скрыть то, что он ночует в покоях принца каждую ночь, таскается с ним в короткие вылазки в город, и – иногда – они целуются под каким-нибудь деревом в парке.

Но все молчат. Нет ни шепотков в спину, ни косых взглядов, словно все разом ослепли, оглохли и онемели. Ййолле не теряет ни расположения охранников, ни дружбы поварихи Мей, которую он когда-то спас от бешеного пса, – впрочем, если бы и потерял, вряд ли его это тронуло бы.

Все эмоции и чувства Ййолле сосредоточены на Максе и только на нем, а остальной мир не играет никакой роли, почти не существует.

Макс для Ййолле – все. Центр мира, личное солнце. Это не преуменьшение и не преувеличение – факт, данность, например, как то, что зима приходит с севера, а в Ледяных горах живут оборотни и тролли.

Иногда Ййолле не спит всю ночь, смотрит на дрыхнущего Макса, пропускает через пальцы длинные волосы, трется кончиком носа о спину и не думает ни о чем. Не хочет ничего. Ему достаточно просто быть рядом.

Он почти готов к тому, что о нем будут шептаться и плевать ему в спину, но быстро понимает, что оскорбить любовника принца способен только полный идиот, а таких во дворце не держали никогда. Да и… даже если плевались бы, не важно же. Главное, что Макс с ним.

Они проводят вместе столько времени, сколько могут, ночуют в одной постели, ездят вместе по загадочным делам Макса, даже моются иногда вместе. Едят, гуляют, молчат.

Ййолле немного боится, что Макс потащит его с собой на официальные приемы, и облегченно выдыхает, когда этого не происходит. Все же они слишком разные, и дело не в том, что Ййолле – полуоборотень, а Макс – человек. Они не должны были встретиться и уж тем более спать вместе, и, если бы не эта странная, тягучая, томная, горячая любовь, Макс вряд ли лишний раз посмотрел бы на Ййолле.

И это… это не мешает, только вносит во все едва заметную нотку обреченности. Ййолле не светит придворная или военная карьера, у него нет шансов даже не сравняться, а хотя бы на пару ступенек приблизиться к Максу по статусу. И нет, Ййолле не терзается и не страдает – просто знает.

Знает, что все когда-нибудь закончится.

***

Ййолле замирает перед дверью и несколько мгновений гладит нагретое солнцем, пахнущее медом дерево. Здесь ничего не изменилось: тот же покосившийся сарай в глубине двора, дрова под навесом, стол возле стены и разложенные на нем травы. Ййолле не был здесь почти семь лет – и все равно чувствует себя так, словно уехал только вчера.

А еще он знает, что его ждут.

Дверь легко открывается, чуть скрипнув петлями, под ногой мягко подается половица, в сторону кидается тень – кот, – и тепло шуршит длинная штора из бусин.

Дом. Ййолле дома, там, где хотел бы жить с Максом, засыпать, просыпаться, состариться. Здесь хорошо – слишком хорошо, – тепло, уютно, знакомо. И пахнет не как во дворце, полиролью и духами, а едой, травами, свежим бельем.

Здесь хорошо – и Ййолле здесь больше нет места.

Он проходит вглубь, к большой комнате в самом центре – столовой и кладовке одновременно, – и низко кланяется, завидев вставших женщин. Их он не знает, ученицы у мамы сменяются быстро, но вежливость никто не отменял.

– Ййолле! – Его обнимает родной запах, касаются теплые руки, и Ййолле ласково и очень осторожно обнимает мать в ответ.

– Мама.

Больше они не говорят друг другу ничего, во всяком случае, вслух. Ййолле здоровается с ученицами и устраивается в углу, на том самом стуле, на котором просидел полдетства, наблюдая за уроками.

Мама склоняется над столом, объясняет ученице, что не так.

“У меня все в порядке, – думает Ййолле, и мама еле заметно улыбается, убирая в косу выбившуюся прядь. – А ты как?”

Мама отвечает теплым взглядом, взмахом руки, легким пожатием плеч. Ййолле расшифровывает это как “Все хорошо” – и улыбается тоже. Ему следовало появляться у нее чаще, но служба во дворце не оставляла времени на частые разъезды, а за отпуск длиной в три дня даже доехать до Ишвана нереально.

Ййолле повезло, что у Макса нашлись дела именно в этом городе и что Макс отпустил его на целый день. Прогнал почти, выставив из покоев чуть ли не пинком под зад, и крикнул в спину, что надо навестить маму. Как будто Ййолле сам бы не додумался. Это злит и греет одновременно. Макс помнит, где Ййолле вырос, помнит, что у него есть мама, – и, может быть, это что-то значит? Что-то большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд? Ййолле не знает и не очень хочет об этом думать.

Урок заканчивается, ученицы уходят, раскланявшись с Ййолле, в комнате на мгновение становится тихо, а потом мама вздыхает и грустно улыбается. Она опускается в кресло, Ййолле садится у ее ног и смотрит в лицо, снизу вверх, как в детстве, когда у него случались неприятности и нужно было о них рассказать. Только Ййолле не уверен, что у него именно неприятности, – скорее, наоборот.

– Ты вырос, – тихо говорит мама, гладит его между ушей, ероша волосы. – Расскажи, как ты. И кто у тебя появился.

Глупо было думать, что она не заметит, но Ййолле все равно смущается и отводит взгляд. Потому что он не знает, как рассказать, и дело не в том, что Макс – мужчина, а в том, что Макс – кронпринц. А это значит, что все когда-то закончится, как бы хорошо все ни складывалось сейчас.

Тонкие пальцы мамы легко обводят его брови, нос и щеку и замирают на подбородке. Вот сейчас она заглянет Ййолле в глаза и все поймет, а что будет потом, он себе не представляет. Вместо этого мама вздыхает.

Ййолле знает, что ей доступно намного больше, чем обычным людям, да она и не человек. Мама не может видеть будущее или узнать настоящее, но как-то чувствует, где и что не так. В детстве его это злило. Теперь – пугает, хотя ведунья в столице и так все уже предсказала.

– Все хорошо. Я в охране принца Максимилиана, – ровно отвечает Ййолле и мгновенно чувствует: не помогло. То ли имя он произнес не так, то ли тон выбрал слишком равнодушный, но мама опускает глаза на собственную ладонь и долго молчит.

На улице громко гавкает собака, о мостовую стучат копыта. В доме время замерло, и Ййолле тоже. Он ждет ответа, благословения, ругани – чего угодно, но только не давящей, тяжелой тишины.

– Принца Максимилиана, – задумчиво тянет мама. – И какой он?

Ййолле опускает голову и усмехается.

– Чудный.

Больше он не говорит ни слова, но это и не нужно. Мама усмехается тоже, щелкает его по уху, встает и отходит к тяжелому деревянному сундуку возле стены. Ййолле остается сидеть на полу. Он мог бы сказать многое, объяснить, что все вышло само собой, что он всеми силами сопротивлялся тому, как его тянуло к Максу. Что тот занят важным делом, но помнит, что мама Ййолле живет в Ишване. Как Макс заботится о нем, Ййолле, хотя надо бы наоборот. Мог бы, но не станет – незачем.

И мама могла бы сказать многое, Ййолле знает. Объяснить, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, что Максу придется жениться, а Ййолле уйти, и чем больше времени они проводят вместе, тем больнее будет потом, – но и она молчит. А Ййолле и сам думает об этом слишком часто.

Она возвращается, снова опускается в кресло и протягивает Ййолле небольшой мешочек из темной кожи. Он знает, что там. Браслет, древний, серебряный, сделанный из множества перевитых между собой, потемневших от времени цепочек, и только плоская широкая застежка украшена сапфирами.

Эта драгоценность в их семье уже многие века, и Ййолле нежно оглаживает мешочек кончиками пальцев.

– Подаришь ему, – тихо говорит мама и снова гладит его по голове. – А теперь обед.

***

– Чем ты занимаешь в наших поездках? – спрашивает Ййолле. – Ищешь что-то? Может, помочь?

Макс качает головой и улыбается.

– Вряд ли у тебя получится мне помочь. И нет, я ничего не ищу, просто… Что ты знаешь о нашем мире? О магии?

– То, что рассказывали в школе, – пожимает плечами Ййолле. – История, география, основы магического уклада, а остальное меня как-то не интересовало. Я телохранитель, а не храмовник и не маг, Макс.

– Я заметил.

Макс лениво потягивается, встает со шкуры возле камина, уходит в кабинет и возвращается с охапкой бумаг и глобусом. Он садится возле Ййолле, рядом кидает бумаги и укладывает его головой на свое бедро. Не самая лучшая поза для разговоров, потому что в паре миллиметров от губ Ййолле вдруг оказывается много вкусной гладкой кожи, и не отвлечься на нее невозможно, но он все же старается держать себя в руках.

– Наш мир… – начинает Макс и усмехается, слово хочет рассказать что-то очень забавное. – Наш мир держится на магии, на силе четырех стихий, времени, жизни и смерти. Это семь столпов, на которые опирается все живое, все законы и силы природы – в переносном смысле, разумеется, нигде нет никаких сияющих колонн, на которых покоится мир. И уровень магии в мире – константный. Постоянный. Он не меняется, несмотря ни на что. Природные катаклизмы, войны и количество молитв и урожая не играют никакой роли. И чаще всего один маг специализируется на одной силе. Пока все понятно?

Ййолле кивает и прихватывает Макса за щиколотку. На всякий случай.

– Хорошо. И мы все, каждый из нас, зависим от магии. С ее помощью мы лечим, воюем, греем воду, трахаемся, пашем поля и мостим улицы. Те, кто не умеет колдовать сам, могут сходить к ведунье, купить зачарованные вещи, амулеты, позвать на помощь храмовников. Это не плохо и не хорошо, просто так было всегда и никаких проблем не вызывало. До последних двух веков. Во время которых магов, даже слабеньких, рождается все меньше. Если в позапрошлом веке магом был каждый третий ребенок, то сейчас – каждый девятый. Численность магов сократилась в три раза – и продолжает сокращаться. Пока это все еще не проблема, живы маги старших поколений, заколдованных вещей достаточно, но еще век-два – или даже меньше, – и магов начнет не хватать, что повлечет за собой коллапс всей системы. За магов будут драться, брать их в плен. В общем, ничего хорошего, и что-то против этого надо делать уже сейчас. Кроме того, постепенно магия уходит от слабых.

Ййолле снова кивает. Некоторые слова он не знает, но, в принципе, понял все, только никаких способов борьбы не видит.

– И что ты хочешь сделать? – спрашивает он. В голову лезет всякий бред, слишком жестокий. Неоправданно жестокий. Например, убивать тех, кто не владеет магией, но до того, что это не выход, Ййолле додумывается и сам.

– Наука, – улыбается Макс и запускает пальцы ему в волосы. – Ею занимались мало, но все же занимались. Изобретали всякие механизмы или находили в архивах старые, использовавшиеся до Храма и магических школ. Пробовали, улучшали, приспосабливали для современных условий, так что у нас есть прекрасная альтернатива магии – и никого, кто был бы ей рад. Людям не объяснишь, что магов не хватит на всех, если спад рождаемости продолжится. Так что да, Ййолле, я ищу – людей, которые согласятся перейти на технику и подать остальным пример. И заодно планирую войну.

Ййолле переворачивается на живот и задумчиво трется о бедро Макса носом. Зачем война, он понимает тоже – чтобы ресурсов хватило, в то время, когда на эту самую загадочную технику придется перейти всем. Магическому пламени, например, не нужно дерево или масло, а вот обычному вполне. А дерево есть далеко не везде. Но война его не радует, потому что война… потому что война – это не очень хорошо, пусть и ему, воину, думать так – глупо.

– И как они выглядят, эти твои механизмы? – спрашивает Ййолле, потому что Макс этого ждет, ну и интересно ему тоже. – Как драконы какие-нибудь?

Макс хохочет, поднимает Ййолле с пола и тащит за собой в соседнюю комнату, двери в которую обычно держит закрытыми, а за ними…

Это больше похоже на жилище сумасшедшего колдуна, чем на изобретения загадочных инженеров – Ййолле с трудом, но вспоминает, как называются те люди, которые делают механизмы.

Или нет, механизмы похожи на зверей, застывших, спящих, неопасных, даже в чем-то милых. Ййолле тянется погладить ближайшего из них, состоящего из золотых и медных колесиков с зубьями, обтянутыми тонким ремнем.

– Нравится? – Макс прижимается к Ййолле со спины, пристраивает подбородок на его плечо и легко касается губами щеки.

Ййолле кивает и все никак не может отвести взгляда от стола с диковинками.

***

– Эй, подстилка! – орет от дверей пьяный громила из охраны ярла одного из крошечных северных княжеств. Ййолле не сразу понимает, что обращается громила к нему, поэтому и не реагирует на летящий в стену кувшин.

Он просто не привык к такому. Никому и никогда не было дела до его отношений с Максом, никто и никогда не говорил ему что-то в лицо, а разговоры за спиной Ййолле не интересовали с детства. Так что чужой гнев становится для него практически откровением. Особенно если учесть, что телохранителя ярла вообще не должно интересовать, с кем именно спит наследный принц империи Таалос. Или это ярлу интересно, но сам он до чужого любовника снизойти не может?

– Ну как тебе принц? Хорош, м? Отсасывает? В жопу дает? – радостно орет громила Ййолле в лицо, опершись о стол.

Ййолле молча пьет свое пиво. Ему вообще здесь не нравится, и дело даже не в том, что лис чует в ярле гнильцу и что-то мерзкое. И не в том, как ярл смотрит на Макса, – словно хочет сожрать. А в том, что здесь просто отвратительно. Мелькает что-то в воздухе такое, непонятное, толком необъяснимое, гадкое.

По-хорошему, Ййолле не стоило уходить из замка, но Макс заметил его нервозность и отправил в город, сказав, что с ним самим точно ничего не случится. Ййолле идти не хотел, но пришлось, потому что иногда Макс вдруг вспоминал, что он не просто чей-то любовник, а вполне себе принц – и имеет полное право приказывать. И не подчиниться Ййолле не посмел. И вот что из этого вышло.

Ййолле внимательно слушает вопли громилы, удивляясь тому, что они не вызывают раздражения. Должны бы, потому что несет тот мерзость, и за такое сразу бьют в рожу. А Ййолле подозрительно все равно. Не иначе, Макс постарался.

Впрочем, все равно или нет, а морду набить стоит.

– Или это он тебя дерет, а, красавчик? Тебе хватает? Если что, у нас много любителей чужих задниц, а твоя...

Что именно так – или наоборот, не так – с его задницей, Ййолле без разницы, да и ему просто надоело, а тишина вокруг, воцарившаяся после первого слова громилы, становится слишком уж густой и звенящей.

Ййолле лениво зевает, протягивает руку и нежно сжимает пальцы на горле громилы, впиваясь в кожу выпущенными когтями. И улыбается.

Громила хрипит так, что Ййолле на секунду задумывается, а не ослабить ли хватку, но нет, пожалуй, не стоит. Шею ему Ййолле все равно не сломает, а так пропадет воспитательный эффект.

Ййолле тихо хмыкает, потому что про этот самый эффект очень любит говорить Макс, к месту и не очень. И Макс же не сразу понял, что Ййолле не знает значения слова “эффект”.

Громила хрипит и пытается снять руку Ййолле с собственного горла, но не может. Ййолле сильнее почти любого человека, хоть и выглядит слабым. Наверное.

К тому же у него длинные пальцы, по четыре фаланги на каждом, как раз хватает, чтобы сжать шею громилы почти полностью. Ййолле хмыкает, глядя в наливающиеся багровым глаза, подтягивает громилу к себе поближе, перекладывает большой палец так, чтобы тот упирался в мягкую ямку под нижней нижней челюстью, и надавливает. Это больно, причем больно зверски. Громила стискивает его предплечье, и наверняка останутся синяки, но на это плевать, пройдут.

Ййолле тянет его еще ближе к себе, отцепляет трясущиеся руки отсвоей и сладко улыбается.

– Не твое дело, – ласково шепчет он в чужое горящее ухо и резко отпускает громилу – так, чтобы тот рухнул всем весом на стол. И это тоже больно, но кто сказал, что чужая боль – это проблема Ййолле?

Он спокойно допивает свое пиво, бросает на столешницу три местные монетки – по одной за пиво, еду и беспокойство, – поднимается и выходит в абсолютной, звенящей тишине. Вряд ли к нему полезет кто-то еще, а вот рассказать Максу о произошедшем стоит. Он умнее и выводы сделает.

***

Погода портится в одно мгновение, Ййолле морщится, сдвигается так, чтобы хоть немного закрыть Макса от ветра, и не отрывает взгляда от поля. Там происходит чудо, хотя маг-урожайник явно думает по-другому. Там по темной земле медленно движется шипящий и рычащий механизм под названием “трактор”, оставляя за собой ровные бороздки. Движется без магии, на загадочном топливе, рецепт которого Макс откопал в каком-то горном монастыре и долго колдовал, пока не добился нужных ему результатов.

Макс дергает плечом, разводит руки в стороны, разгоняя тяжелые тучи, и напряженно наклоняется, всматривается в поле и качает головой.

Ветер не утихает, больно бьет по ушам, лезет под одежду, и Ййолле мерзнет, но уходить не хочет. Даже если бы мог, все равно не захотел бы, потому что здесь и сейчас вершится история, и он, Ййолле, ее часть. Самому ему на это, в общем-то, плевать, но Максу почему-то важно. Так что Ййолле прикрывает его от ветра и, на всякий случай, еще и от урожайника – вспомнить бы, как их называют не в народе – и любуется плещущимися в воздухе волосами.

Лис в груди сладко спит – значит, опасности нет и можно немного расслабиться.

Механизм доходит до конца поля, урчит, разворачивается и снова пускается в дорогу. Он смешно пыхтит и слегка дымит, подпрыгивает, и даже отсюда Ййолле заметно, что его возница боится, но улыбается.

У них все получилось, понимает Ййолле, когда поле полностью вспахано и трактор замирает возле дороги, чихает и перестает пыхтеть.

Макс выпрямляется, хватает Ййоле за шею, дергает к себе и жадно целует, прямо при магах и остальных телохранителях.

– Получилось, – шепчет Макс, забыв, что на людях носит маску полного безразличия ко всему. – Получилось, слышишь?

И Ййолле не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

***

– Два года, – задумчиво выдыхает Макс, целует Ййолле вдоль позвоночника вверх, зарывается носом в густую жесткую шерсть и укладывается на его спину. – Как я жил без тебя до этого?

Ййолле выворачивается и заглядывает ему в глаза, потому что такие слова пугают. Он знает, что Макс его любит, хотя они ни разу об этом не говорили. Но Ййолле проще думать, что любит только он, потому что если придется уйти… то хотя бы Максу не будет больно, у него слишком много дел, чтобы страдать, не нужно это ему.

– Не знаю, – отвечает Ййолле, когда понимает, что пауза слишком затянулась. – Видимо, так же, как и я. Плохо.

– Именно так, плохо, – кивает Макс, тревога исчезает из его глаз, тело расслабляется.

Макс укладывается поудобнее, гладит Ййолле по бедру и решительно целует, жмется, трется о живот, заставляя раздвинуть ноги, неловко тычется членом между ягодиц, туда, где все еще расслабленно и смазано с предыдущего раза, и Ййолле покорно принимает его, зажмуривается, обхватывает руками за спину, ногами за талию. Сгибается – это не очень удобно, но очень близко, правильно близко, – целует, и Макс отвечает так, что шерсть на спине встает дыбом, а уши начинают мелко подрагивать. Когти лезут из пальцев, царапают Максу спину до крови, но тот любит такое, ему нравится – это Ййолле знает.

С Максом хорошо, и ни один партнер Ййолле, бывший до него, с Максом не сравнится даже близко. Макс понимает, чувствует, как нужно двинуться, поцеловать, дернуть за волосы и укусить, чтобы Ййолле забыл собственное имя.

Они оба словно сделаны друг для друга, как будто кто-то специально подбирал детали, смотрел, чтобы все подходили друг к другу идеально, без кривых стыков или зазоров.

Макс наклоняется ниже, подсовывает ладони под его ягодицы, вжимает в них пальцы, почти вгрызается Ййолле в шею и начинает вбиваться в раскрытую, им же растраханнуюзадницу, быстро, рвано, нестерпимо, нечеловечески хорошо. Настолько, что Ййолле хватает дыхания только на придушенный скулеж, а по телу волнами пробегает острое наслаждение, от ступней до макушки и обратно, собирается горячим узлом в низу живота, в члене, напрягается, чтобы рассыпаться бешеным оргазмом.

После они так и засыпают, потные, липкие от спермы, вымотанные и счастливые. Во всяком случае, Ййолле точно счастлив.

***

Макс отступает на пару шагов назад и замирает. Ййолле смотрит на него недоверчиво, тяжело вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Непонятно, зачем Максу надо, чтобы он превратился. Ййолле почти тридцать лет прожил со спящим зверем, и вытаскивать его наружу сейчас кажется неправильным. И опасно это.

Да, Ййолле знает, что Макс вполне в состоянии защитить себя от чего угодно, но он хорошо помнит единственный раз с лисом, после которого опытные учителя валялись в доме колдуна и литрами пили заживляющие эликсиры. Ййолле порвал их и не понял как, и он совершенно не хочет того же для Макса.

Макс закатывает глаза, запаковывает себя в плотный щит, светящийся лиловым, и смотрит уже нетерпеливо.

И нет, Ййолле все еще не нравится эта идея, но отказать Максу он не сможет ни в чем, наверное. Сосредоточиться оказывается неожиданно сложно, как и дозваться спящего лиса, но вскоре у Ййолле все же выходит.

Шерсть вдоль хребта подымается дыбом, уши прижимаются к голове, и, кажется, Ййолле рычит – или нет? Мир вдруг становится огромным, пахнет остро, а странный мужчина – Макс, это Макс – в стороне смеется и опускается на колени. Ййолле прячется под диван, потому что ему непривычно и очень страшно, но Макс – да, это Макс, все хорошо – выманивает его оттуда куском свежего мяса, а потом осторожно гладит.

Ййолле заваливается на спину и дает почесать живот, потом сбегает, и Макс мчится за ним, издавая странные хрюкающие звуки, как молодой поросенок.

Они играют в догонялки, Ййолле видит птицу, ловит ее и приносит Максу. Тот опять чешет Ййолле по спине и животу, собирает уши в кулак, дует в нос и укладывается на пол, устроив Ййолле на своей груди. И засыпает.

Ййолле лежит на нем, тихо, подставляется под вздрагивающие пальцы, тихо урчит и тявкает, и все же засыпает тоже, спрятав нос в хвосте.

А просыпается уже собой.

– Охотник, – хохочет Макс, обнимая его. – Птичку поймал, герой.

Ййолле пытается слезть с него, краснеет отчаянно, но Макс переворачивается с ним вместе и вжимает в пол.

– Ну как? Все было так страшно? И, кстати, теперь вы с лисом должны чувствовать себя лучше, вместе, что ли. Я не оборотень, знаю только теорию. Но должны.

– Угу, – задумчиво кивает Ййолле, прислушавшись к себе. Лис и в самом деле ощущается теперь почти родным, а не чем-то непонятным внутри. И все живы, никто не пострадал, кроме птички.

– Вот и хорошо, – усмехается Макс и целует его в подбородок. – Иди вымойся, позавтракаем и поедем домой. Но мы вернемся сюда снова, чтобы ты потренировался.

***

– ...достало, – рявкает Макс в полный голос и с грохотом захлопывает за собой дверь. Ййолле поднимает голову от книги и улыбается.

Так бывает каждый раз, когда Макс вынужден принимать участие в дворцовых развлечениях вроде ежегодных праздничных балов или приема иноземных послов. Он терпеть это все не может, и Ййолле, наверное, понимает почему. Не то чтобы они часто разговаривали о балах и обязанностях кронпринца, просто Ййолле знает, что Макс предпочитает работать, а не торчать в бессмысленной расфуфыренной толпе придворных. В расфуфыренном же виде. Макс сам о себе так говорит, а вот Ййолле нравится.

Парадные одежды – тяжелые, они сшиты из плотной яркой ткани, украшены вышивкой и даже на вешалке смотрятся величественно. На Максе они выглядят как оправа вокруг драгоценного камня. Как идеальные ножны для меча. Как еще миллионы правильных вещей, которые Ййолле не в состоянии вспомнить и описать.

При виде Макса в парадных одеждах у Ййолле замирает сердце – и потом пускается вскачь где-то в горле, потому что именно шелк и серебряные украшения с камнями подчеркивают, насколько он и Макс разные. В обычное время это почти не заметно.

Макс нетерпеливо пытается сдернуть с запястья браслеты, но Ййолле уже рядом, за его спиной, кладет ладони на его руки, разворачивает Макса к зеркалу. Они очень редко делают так, но сейчас, пожалуй, самое время.

Ййолле осторожно ведет кончиками пальцев по чужим рукам, скрытым рукавами, только намечая прикосновение, намекая на то, что может последовать дальше. Если Макс согласится.

Отражение повторяет его движение, Макс выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, закрывает глаза и откидывается Ййолле на грудь. Ййолле сейчас бы тоже зажмуриться, потому что ощущений сразу слишком много – от шелка, переплетенных тонкими цепочками волос, тяжелого теплого тела рядом. И от странного, пьянящего чувства собственной власти.

Ему можно все, и это заводит, но пока Ййолле хочет только смотреть. Видеть. Он ведет по рукам Макса – теперь раскрытыми ладонями, – задирая рукава, оглаживает кожу над браслетами, чуть сжимает и отпускает. Макс дышит, ровно – слишком ровно, чтобы поверить, что он на самом деле спокоен. А Ййолле разглядывает его и себя.

Ййолле выше на голову и намного тоньше, но все равно сильнее. У него рыжие прямые волосы, а у Макса черные и вьющиеся, густые и непослушные. Макс шире в плечах – и вообще сам по себе шире, крупнее и тяжелее. У Ййолле есть шерсть вдоль хребта – и больше нигде, а у Макса – на руках, ногах, в паху и чуть-чуть на пояснице. Конечно, у людей это не называется шерстью, но смысл от этого не меняется.

У Макса круглые зрачки и темно-синие глаза, у Ййолле зрачок вертикальный и зрение другое, Макс объяснял, в чем разница, но понятнее не стало.

А еще у Макса очень белая кожа, как сливки, мгновенно обгорающая даже на слабом солнце, а вот Ййолле загар не берет и обгореть не получается.

Они разные, и не потому, что один принц, а другой – простолюдин, и нет, половина крови оборотня в Ййолле здесь тоже не играет особой роли. Они просто разные, настолько, что это почти пугает. У них нет ничего общего: ни образования, ни интересов, ни знаний. Но именно это, именно разница, контрасты, непохожесть заводят больше всего. И притягивают тоже.

Они вообще не должны быть вместе, но судьба распорядилась иначе. И слава богам.

Ййолле расстегивает браслеты, откладывает их на столик у зеркала, мягко прижимается губами к коже за ухом, прикусывает мочку, правую, потому что на левой украшения и трогать их Ййолле боится. Макс склоняет голову к плечу, подставляясь под прикосновения, и закрывает глаза. Нет, так не пойдет.

– Смотри, – тихо приказывает ему Ййолле.

Макс вздрагивает и встречается взглядом с Ййолле в зеркале. Вот так – правильно. Так можно продолжать. Ййолле расстегивает его камзол, пожалуй, слишком медленно, но медленно – интереснее. Макс пахнет духами и самим собой, горько, холодно, остро. Ййолле слизывает запах с кожи, чтобы почувствовать его на языке, запомнить еще лучше, распробовать на вкус.

Камзол падает на пол, глухо стукнув пуговицами о паркет, Ййоллеотпинывает его в сторону и осторожно разминает Максу плечи, просит каждым движением: “Расслабься”. Между его ладонями и кожей – слой ткани, и это безумно раздражает, но если Ййолле хочет медленно, то раздевать Макса прямо сейчас нельзя.

Тот опускает голову, Ййолле целует полоску кожи между ожерельем и волосами, зарывается в них носом, и Макс длинно выдыхает сквозь зубы.

Ййолле вытаскивает рукава из браслетов, расстегивает его рубашку, стаскивает ее вниз, оглаживая плечи и предплечья, прижимает кончики пальцев к соскам, касается боков, пристраивает ладони на бедра и вылизывает плечо. Макс закусывает губу, переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Ййолле, трется спиной о его грудь и еле слышно постанывает, а ведь они только начали.

– Тихо, хороший мой, тихо. Ты такой красивый, – шепчет Ййолле, опускается на колени, разворачивает Макса боком к зеркалу и приказывает снова: – Смотри.

Шнуровка на штанах поддается не сразу, но Ййолле справляется. Приподнимает одну ногу Макса, стягивает с нее сапог и штанину, потом со второй, наклоняется и целует щиколотку. Ведет губами по ноге вверх, коротко прижимается лбом к бедру, отстраняется и надевается ртом на член, до глотки.

Макс вцепляется в его волосы, Ййолле мягко двигает головой назад, вперед и снова назад и косится в зеркало. Вид собственных губ, скользящих по члену Макса, в одно мгновение заставляет кровь закипеть, настолько, что медленно уже не хочется. Но Ййолле отлично умеет держать себя в руках.

Он опять подается вперед, сосет размеренно, обводя головку кончиком языка, пока Макс не начинает всхлипывать в голос и подаваться Ййолле в рот. Нет, так все закончится слишком быстро.

Ййолле поднимается на ноги, ловит губами разочарованный стон и опять разворачивает Макса к зеркалу. Тот жмурится и облизывается, а Ййолле качает головой.

– Я же сказал смотреть. Почему ты сегодня такой непослушный?

Макс с трудом открывает мутные пьяные глаза и таращится в зеркало, но явно ничего не видит. Не очень хорошо, но они ведь никуда не спешат.

Бутылочка с маслом, отчаянно воняющим лавандой, находится на столике. Ййолле целует Макса в висок и прижимается к его боку. Так будет удобнее, да и Макса нужно держать, потому что стоит он с трудом. На пальцах масло воняет еще отчаяннее, но это не важно. Важно, что идти никуда не пришлось. Ййолле ведет губами по щеке Макса, лижет нижнюю челюсть и мягко гладит пока сжатую дырочку.

Макс расслабляется под прикосновениями, позволяет проникнуть внутрь сначала одним пальцем, потом двумя, тремя, растянуть, потрогать изнутри, там, где туго и горячо, подается назад, насаживаясь и почти понукая продолжить.

Ййолле косится вниз, на свою руку, кусает Макса за ухо и отстраняется. Пожалуй, тянуть дальше не стоит. Он расстегивает штаны, освобождая член, выливает на него масло, пристраивается к Максу сзади и входит одним долгим, плавным движением.

Воздуха сразу становится мало, Макс стонет, вцепляется Ййолле в бедра, откидывает голову ему на плечо, вздрагивает всем телом, приподнимаясь на носки, но так – неудобно. Ййолле наклоняет его вперед, заставляет раздвинуть ноги, упереться ладонями в зеркало и крепко, до синяков, хватает его за бока.

Ййолле еще одет, а на Максе есть только браслеты и ожерелье, и это, пожалуй, самое красивое, что Ййолле когда-либо видел.

– Смотри, – приказывает он опять – и сам тоже смотрит.

На то, как Макс кусает губы, как покачивается его член в ответ на каждое движение, как окончательно мутнеют глаза, по скулам расползается румянец и по виску стекает капелька пота.

Ййолле хочется быстрее, хочется вбиться в напряженное тело, но он сдерживается, пока Макс не начинает просить.

Хриплое “пожалуйста” срывается с его губ в тот момент, когда Ййолле готов взвыть, и не послушаться Макса невозможно. Они опускаются на колени, Ййолле наваливается сверху, вжимаясь в спину Макса грудью и двигает быстрее, почти вколачивается, отпуская себя, кусается, слушая стоны, перемежающиеся всхлипами. Он рычит, вгрызаясь в подставленное плечо, втискивается в Макса, и так неудобно, так слишком мало движения, но им обоим хватает.

Макс выгибается на нем, застывает весь, вздрагивает раз, другой, третий, и кончает, не прикоснувшись к себе ни разу, одновременно с Ййолле.

– Великие Стихии, – выдыхает Макс, когда оба немного приходят в себя. – Что на тебя сегодня нашло, Ййолле?

Тот пугается мгновенно, отстраняется, разворачивает Макса к себе и заглядывает ему в глаза, пытаясь понять, что не так. Все ведь… как обычно?

– Все хорошо, – поспешно успокаивает его Макс. – Просто интересно, что нужно делать, чтобы такое случалось почаще?

 

***

Принцесса… красива – и это все, что о ней можно сказать. У нее мягкие полные губы, тонкие брови, разлетающиеся над ярко-зелеными глазами, нежное лицо, изящный носик.

Ййолле не смотрит на нее открыто, но отражений в зеркальной галерее достаточно, чтобы разглядеть леди Аине во всех деталях. Ее платье мягко шуршит по полу, смех рассыпается мелкими колокольчиками, длинные пальцы легко подрагивают на рукаве Макса.

Они – Макс и леди Аине – отлично смотрятся вместе, словно сделаны друг для друга, и каждый во дворце понимает, к чему приведет эта невинная прогулка.

Слово “свадьба” никто не произносит вслух, но оно витает в воздухе, и от него некуда деться. Ййолле отстает от Макса еще на шаг и косится на телохранителя леди Аине, просто чтобы не смотреть вперед.

Здесь ни с кем ничего не случится, и охрана скорее для того, чтобы молодые люди – Макс и леди Аине – не набросились друг на друга в ближайшей темной нише. Во всяком случае, так говорят, хотя вряд ли кто-то во дворце не знает, с кем кронпринц на самом деле спит.

И Ййолле чудится в этом всем насмешка, хотя... Ему сочувствуют, не открыто, но вполне ощутимо – толку с того сочувствия, правда, абсолютно никакого. Оно ничего не изменит, и свадьба состоится – пусть не прямо сейчас, не важно.

Леди Аине спотыкается, изящно повисает на руке Макса и смеется. Ййолле смотрит на нее и думает, что должен ненавидеть, до кровавой пелены перед глазами, до дрожи, до дикого бешенства.

Должен – но не может. Леди Аине точно так же никто не спрашивал, мечтает ли она стать Максу женой и рожать ему детей. Она точно такая же жертва обстоятельств и точно так же ничего не может изменить.

Никто из них ничего не может изменить.

Леди Аине не позволят остаться дома и заниматься тем, что ей по душе.

Максу не позволят остаться холостяком.

Ййолле не позволят остаться во дворце рядом с Максом, хотя бы просто рядом. Его убьют, скорее всего, или Макс окончательно рассорится с отцом – и жизнь императора закончится несколько быстрее. Ййолле не хочет умирать. И не хочет, чтобы из-за него кого-то убивали, так что он уедет сам.

Леди Аине спотыкается на ровном месте, Макс поддерживает ее под локоть и помогает выпрямиться. Охранник леди Аине стискивает зубы, Ййолле прижимает ладонь к бедру.

Он всегда знал, что не сможет быть с Максом вечно. Почему же сейчас ему так больно, что тянет завыть?

***

Ййолле точно знает, что скажет ему император. И так же точно знает, что убивать его не будут, потому что его смерть – самый быстрый способ вывести Макса из себя до полной катастрофы.

А еще он знает, что ответит, с самого первого дня придумал.

Двери тронного зала захлопываются за его спиной с диким грохотом, мгновенно отрезая утренний шум дворца. Ййолле не доходит до трона положенных пятнадцать шагов, низко кланяется и выпрямляется. На императора он не смотрит и молчит, и не потому, что заговаривать с императором первым не положено даже министрам. А потому, что сказать ему, в общем-то, нечего.

А вот тронный зал ему нравится. Здесь Ййолле никогда раньше не был, охрана тут своя, и личной страже принца ходить можно не везде. Так что Ййолле жадно разглядывает все, что находится в поле зрения. И очень хочет уйти.

Молчит и император, только дышит тяжело, с присвистом, видимо, из-за какой-то болезни. Осталось ему, судя по звукам, недолго. Неудивительно, что он так спешит со свадьбой. Устроить судьбу сына, пока еще силы есть, не допустить, чтобы тот остался с любовником, полуоборотнем родом откуда-то из низших слоев.

Это понятно и мерзко одновременно, потому что ни Ййолле, ни Макс не виноваты в том, что чувствуют. Они не искали друг друга специально, так вышло, так распорядилась судьба, а теперь им придется расстаться, и как это пережить, Ййолле не знает. И не хочет знать.

– Мой сын скоро женится, – наконец нарушает тишину император. Его голос звучит надтреснуто и хрипло, почти старчески, а ведь ему всего-то пятьдесят. Ййолле переводит взгляд на тяжелое украшение на императорской шее и кивает.

– Я знаю, Ваше Величество.

Император молчит еще дольше, Ййолле считает камни в подвеске и думает о том, что мама расстроится. 

– Тебе здесь не место.

– Я знаю, Ваше Величество.

Теперь тишина устанавливается ледяная и ощутимо тяжелая. Но Ййолле не мог ответить ничего другого. Он и в самом деле знает, что ему здесь не место, что он – ошибка и должен уйти. Потому что Макс женится, потому что нельзя заставлять его разрываться между женой и Ййолле, а не заставлять не получится. Принцесса Аине даже выглядит собственницей и хищницей. И она никогда не приняла бы Ййолле. Драться с ней за Макса Ййолле не хочет. Потому что победил бы, а закончилось бы все бедой.

Он не может остаться, потому что никакая сила не удержит его далеко от Макса, если они будут жить даже не в одном дворце – городе.

Он все это знает. Что же тогда императору от него нужно?

– Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы ты ушел? Титула? Денег? Крепость? Всего сразу? Говори – и ты получишь все, но дашь клятву, что никогда не вернешься сюда и никогда не подойдешь к принцу ближе, чем на десять шагов. Магическую клятву, оборотень.

Ййолле вздрагивает, как от удара, и наконец смотрит императору в глаза. Ему мерзко от мыслей, что кто-то считал, будто он с Максом из-за денег или власти – хотя это логично, чего уж тут. Но мерзко все равно – и больно до того, что разбуженный лис ворочается в груди и глухо рычит. Ййолле смотрит на императора, скалится почти неосознанно, стражники по бокам трона напрягаются – и боятся, как и император. И Ййолле тянет паузу, пока можно, пока не лопает чужое терпение.

Император поднимает голову выше, презрительно кривится и сужает глаза.

– Жену? Сокровища короны? Что тебе нужно, оборотень? Что тебе еще предложить?

Ййолле улыбается

– Место в гарнизоне на границе с Тажером. Любое, но лучше простым солдатом. И не нужно клятв, я не вернусь.

***

Ночь с Максом, последняя перед расставанием, пролетает слишком быстро. Ййолле целует его, вылизывает с ног до головы, позволяет смять оба уха, дает, берет и целует опять.

Макс все пытается заглянуть ему в глаза, понять, что происходит, но быстро сдается, потому что и Ййолле знает, что и как нужно сделать, чтобы Макс больше ни о чем не думал, чтобы заснул, вымотанный до предела, и не помешал Ййолле уйти.

Он не смог бы ответить на прямой вопрос, остался бы, и это закончилось бы бедой, той самой, которую нагадала ведунья.

Ййолле целует широкое твердое плечо, вылизывает мягкое ухо, чуть прикусывает мочку и поднимается. Он должен одеться, на рассвете у Восточных ворот его будет ждать человек с конем и вещами. Ййолле надеется, что кроме коня и человека там больше никого не будет и его не надумают убивать. Вряд ли смогут, но дворец переполошат, Макса разбудят, и тот запрет Ййолле до свадьбы в покоях, чтобы не сбежал.

Ййолле не знает, как объяснял бы ему, что не сбегает, а дает Максу свободу, потому что даже в голове аргументы звучат откровенно глупо, а если произнести их вслух... Но Ййолле уверен: так будет лучше для Макса.

И поэтому уходит. Хотя это тяжело и физически больно. Ййолле целует Макса напоследок в висок, прижимается губами, жмурится, отгоняя наворачивающиеся на глаза слезы, надевает на его запястье мамин браслет, доходит до двери и тихо прикрывает ее за собой. Ему кажется, что Макс позвал его по имени, но только кажется. Макс спит, а когда проснется, Ййолле будет уже далеко.

Он забирает коня, брезгливо отказывается от набитого кошелька и уезжает, ни с кем не попрощавшись. Он уверен, Макс найдет его, если захочет, но Макс… Он-то захочет, но вот времени у него не будет. Свадьба, близкая смерть императора, коронация, империя, война. Дел много, и Ййолле здесь просто больше не место.

Он надевает амулет, подаренный ведьмой, — круг из переплетенных металлических ниточек, украшенный плоским темным камнем внизу, – когда столица пропадает с горизонта, и падает в пустоту. Оказывается, Ййолле всю жизнь слышал Макса, даже когда не знал о том, что тот вообще существует. Слышал его дыхание, шепот, отголоски мыслей, настроение. Слышал – и отвечал, тихо, не понимая этого, не осознавая, а теперь отвечать больше некому. Вокруг него царит глухая, безнадежная тишина, плотная и вязкая, как смола, и Ййолле липнет в ней, тонет, захлебывается.

Ему хочется вернуться обратно, сейчас же, наплевать на собственные же доводы, упасть на кровать, прижаться к Максу, не отпускать никогда, но он не имеет на это права.

Над Талисом занимается мутный рассвет.

Ййолле оглядывается туда, где должна быть столица, проверяет бумаги во внутреннем кармане жилета и смотрит потом только вперед.

Жизнь для него закончилась.

***

Ййолле добирается до гарнизона на тажерской границе без проблем и довольно быстро. Осваивается на месте, пару раз дает в зубы парням, решившим проверить его на прочность, принимается за службу.

Нудную, неинтересную: в бесконечных приграничных патрулях нет ничего, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающего вылазки в город и дальние монастыри с Максом.

И Ййолле… даже не скучает. Его раздирает на кусочки в бесконечной тишине, ему хочется проползти весь путь до столицы на коленях, вымаливать прощение, что угодно сделать, лишь бы вернуться к Максу.

Макс снится Ййолле сначала каждую ночь, потом все реже, и Ййолле думает, что это хорошо, значит, он забывает. И только к концу второго года на границе понимает, что нет, не забывает, и сны о Максе делали жизнь легче.

Слухи до границы доходят нечасто, зато сразу пачками.

Император жив, Макс женился на малисской принцессе, принцесса беременна, император жив, принцесса родила, Макс уехал в горный монастырь, принцесса снова беременна, император жив, император умер. Пятый год приграничной жизни.

На коронацию императора Максимилиана прибыли гости с островов и вступили в Торговый союз, в центре империи для работы на полях используют механизмы.

Императрица родила сына, император собирает военный флот и дает амнистию пиратам, механизмы применяются на границе с Храмовыми землями, и один заменяет тройку боевых магов.

Время идет, все меняется – Ййолле застывает в смоле и не двигается с места. Жизнь течет мимо него, пустая, холодная и скучная. Год проходит за годом, редкие стычки с варгами становятся чаще, потом реже, снова чаще. К весне восьмого механизмы появляются и в гарнизоне Ййолле. Они новые, блестящие и дают свет более яркий, чем магический, и абсолютно непривычный, но даже боевые маги ему рады.

Летом девятого года императрица рожает дочь и сына, на празднование Смены года в Храмовых землях выращивают огромные ели.

Ничего не меняется. Лис в груди то спит, то жалобно скулит. Ему тоже хочется обратно, к Максу, побегать по дому, поймать птицу, принести, похвастаться добычей, и чтобы за ушами почесали.

Ййолле не выпускает лиса наружу, не снимает амулета, ходит в патрули, помогает кухарке с готовкой, слушает сплетни о войне и догадки о причинах, одна дурнее другой. Он-то знает правду, но кто ему поверит? Да и зачем говорить что-то вслух?

Ничего не меняется. Иногда Ййолле кажется, что он умер, но почему-то забыл упасть и перестать дышать. Иногда Ййолле снится, что Макс умирает, и он просыпается, захлебываясь собственным криком.

Война расползается по всем границам, армия императора побеждает, почти не неся потерь, в основном потому, что император вовремя вмешивается магией, помогает, закрывает солдат. Война доползает до тажерской границы слишком быстро, и Ййолле, увидев императорского гонца, думает сбежать. Но отбрасывает эту мысль.

Макс вряд ли его узнает. Они вряд ли встретятся. Все будет хорошо.

***

Войска доходят до границы, и вокруг закипает жизнь. Разжигаются костры, ставятся палатки, по ближайшим городкам и деревням собирается еда для солдат и корм для коней.

Гарнизон Ййолле присоединяется к лагерю, встает на самой окраине, но даже отсюда Ййолле видно императорский шатер, темный, огромный, господствующий над лагерем, как замок над столицей.

Ййолле перестает спать. В каждом высоком темноволосом мужчине он видит Макса и изо всех сил тормозит себя, чтобы не броситься следом.

Максу нет до него дела, и не должно быть. Ййолле сам так хотел, сам так решил, почему ему до сих пор так больно?

Напряжение нарастает, войска тажерской королевы подтягиваются к границе с другой стороны, Ййолле не выдерживает и просится в разведку. Присутствие Макса чувствуется даже через амулет, и пусть у них нет почти никаких шансов встретиться, Ййолле все равно тяжело. Ему хочется наплевать на все, прокрасться к императорскому шатру и хотя бы посмотреть на Макса вблизи, заглянуть ему в глаза, найти изменения, уткнуться лбом в плечо и просто замереть.

Он потерял право на все это, когда ушел, и, возможно, Макс простит его, только десять лет разлуки никуда не денутся, станут между ними стеной, испортив все окончательно.

Сотник морщится недовольно, но отпускает Ййолле в лес до утра, приказав вернуться до завтрака. Видимо, он тоже чувствует витающее в воздухе напряжение и ему это не нравится.

Ййолле проходит между внешними постами, пригибаясь к земле, прячется за деревьями и выпрямляется уже глубоко в лесу, там, где точно не заметят. Позиции королевы Алиши не очень далеко отсюда, километрах в пятнадцати, полчаса бега, еще час на осмотр и час медленным шагом назад. И время останется на размышления, хотя размышлять Ййолле, в общем-то, не о чем.

До вражеского лагеря он добирается даже быстрее, чем думал, и долго считает костры и варгов, о которых знал каждый и каждый же молчал. Варгов не очень много, но они оказались бы крайне неприятным сюрпризом. “Бы” – здесь ключевое слово, всем понятно было, что королева Алиша кинется к варгам за помощью, потому что сама не справится. Да и с варгами тоже. И не потому, что тех мало.

Кроме людей и варгов в лагере находится какой-то смутно знакомый мужчина, но кто это, Ййолле вспомнить не может, хотя они точно встречались. Ййолле смотрит на него, запоминая рост, разворот плеч, прическу, потом наблюдает, как Ее Величество с тем самым мужчиной обнимается, и, покачав головой, встает.

Обратный путь занимает тоже не очень много времени, Ййолле зачем-то торопится назад, как будто там его ждут, и понимает, что на самом деле ждут, когда почти на границе леса натыкается на Макса. Тот стоит, сложив руки на груди – на запястье левой красуется браслет Ййолле, слишком простой для императора, – и прислонившись спиной к огромной сосне. Выражения его лица не разобрать в темноте, но Ййолле даже через амулет чувствует, что Макс в ярости.

Он останавливается в положенных пятнадцати шагах от императора – Ййолле не имеет больше права думать о нем по имени – и низко кланяется, касаясь лбом сухих иголок на земле.

Им не о чем говорить. Зачем… Зачем все это?

Макс молчит, не двигается с места – молчит и Ййолле, смотрит поверх его плеча, хотя он все бы отдал за возможность просто прикоснуться, провести пальцами по щеке, прижаться губами к губам и замереть так.

Амулет на груди леденеет, обжигает кожу, лис внутри глухо ворчит, обострившийся слух улавливает далекие голоса солдат и шорох ветра в кронах. Ййолле закрывает глаза, жмурится с силой, с трудом заставляет себя не сжимать кулаки и стоять на месте, потому что Макс так близко, достаточно прыгнуть вперед – и можно будет обнять, и под руками окажется много гладкой кожи, и дыхание смешается, как тогда, как раньше.

Не будет ничего. Не прощают таких оскорблений, несмотря на то, что Ййолле не хватит слов описать, как ему жаль и как ему плохо. Как все вокруг выцветает до черного и белого, без полутонов и цвета, без запахов, без текстуры, и чем дальше, тем хуже.

Странно, что и в этот раз Макс не выдерживает первым. Он вдруг оказывается близко и целует. Неловко, неуверенно, словно разучился или не знает, нужно ли это кому-то. У него мелко трясутся губы и дрожат пальцы, по-хозяйски запущенные Ййолле в волосы, а сам Ййолле скулит и всхлипывает, потому что вот так – правильно. Так, не на разных концах империи. Вместе, прижавшись друг к другу, путаясь в руках, пытаясь сплавиться в одно тело.

Так, а не в разлуке, когда каждый день кажется бесконечно долгим и темным, даже самый солнечный.

Так, а не...

Макс стонет почти жалобно, выгибается, подставляясь под губы, задирает на Ййолле рубашку, опускается на колени, утягивая того за собой, и мир перестает быть важным, отходит куда-то на задний план. Плевать, что их могут случайно найти, увидеть, на все плевать, главное, что вообще существует, сейчас находится у Ййолле в руках, вздрагивает под слишком грубыми поцелуями, цепляется непослушными пальцами за плечи.

Главное. Центр мира, личное солнце, и непонятно, как Ййолле выдержал эти годы без Макса, без снов о нем, без влажной кожи горла под губами. И зачем выдерживал? Ради чего?

Макс выпрямляется, ловит его за волосы, наматывает их на кулак и набрасывается на Ййолле, кусает – и вдруг замирает, прикосновения становятся легкими, нежными, опять неуверенными. Ййолле открывает глаза, ловит взгляд Макса, больной и тоскливый, непривычно темный.

И нет, он не думает о том, что наделал, это – когда-нибудь потом. Ййолле просто обнимает Макса, гладит его по спине и молчит.

Они молчат, хотя надо бы поговорить. Макс целует его, трогает, Ййолле прикасается в ответ, и он остался бы тут навсегда, но не выйдет. Им придется вернуться в лагерь, у Макса война, а Ййолле – солдат на ней.

Макс словно знает, о чем он думает.

– Ты поедешь со мной в столицу? – тихо спрашивает он, заглядывая Ййолле в глаза. Макс почти умоляет, и Ййолле должен бы гордиться, потому что не каждый день император Максимилиан, самый молодой и самый жестокий правитель империи за всю историю, стоя на коленях, просит кого-то уехать с ним домой. Вряд ли такое вообще когда-нибудь случалось, и Ййоллемуторно, противно и гадко от самого себя. И то, что сам Ййолле тоже стоит на коленях, роли не играет никакой.

Это он довел происходящее до абсурда, сбежал, не поинтересовавшись мнениям Макса по этому поводу, пошел по самому легкому пути, не задумавшись о последствиях, о том, как все эти годы жил Макс, без амулета, отсекающего все. Без Ййолле рядом, а ведь Максу нужно его присутствие, как и Ййолле присутствие Макса. Хотя бы просто знать, что все хорошо, и даже этого Ййолле его лишил.

– Поеду, – кивает он, понимая, что слишком затянул с ответом и глаза Макса меняют цвет на черные. – Конечно, поеду, куда я без тебя теперь?

Макс кивает тоже, и еще раз, а потом слишком решительно срывает амулет с шеи Ййолле и выбрасывает его куда-то в траву.

Ййолле вскрикивает, слепнет и глохнет на мгновение от навалившихся красок, звуков и чувств, забытых, нестерпимо ярких и злых. Он заваливается назад, едва ощущая, как Макс укладывает его на спину, слышит каждую его мысль, каждый удар сердца. Макс падает на него сверху, раздирает одежду в лохмотья, обхватывает оба члена ладонью и в два движения доводит себя и Ййолле до оглушительного оргазма.

– Я скучал, – хрипло шепчет Ййолле, когда дыхание немного восстанавливается. – Я так скучал.

Макс горько усмехается и ловит Ййолле ладонью под затылок.

– Скучал – это слишком мелко. Не описывает все до конца. И, кстати, где тебя сейчас носило?

Он не ведет себя так, словно ничего не случилось, но напряжение, которое, оказывается, окутывало их с начала встречи, спадает, и даже дышится теперь ровнее.

– На разведку ходил, – фыркает Ййолле и гладит Макса по шее. Пальцы цепляются за украшения, путаются в волосах и дергают, наверное, больно. – Посмотрел на лагерь королевы, посчитал варгов. Потом доложил бы сотнику, а он как-нибудь донес бы информацию до тебя. Их там не так чтобы очень много, особей триста, армии на один зуб, а уж с тобой так и не заметим просто.

Макс задумчиво кивает.

– Значит, она все-таки решилась. Ну что ж, я этого ждал, хотя и надеялся на ее благоразумие. Пойдем в лагерь. В шатер, вымоемся, поедим и подумаем, как жить дальше с учетом идиотизма Ее Величества королевы Алиши. Убивать ее мне не хочется, но придется, видимо. Впрочем, посмотрим.

Ййолле кивает и поднимается вместе с Максом. Выглядят они так, что любой поймет, чем именно император занимался в лесу с простым солдатом, но Ййолле наплевать. Их связь так или иначе станет известна каждому, а прятаться от самого себя Ййолле устал. Макс смеется, разглядев, во превратилась одеждаЙйолле, наколдовывает что-то – иллюзию, скорее всего, вряд ли магия умеет чинить разодранные тряпки, – фыркает и тащит Ййолле за руку в лагерь.

Охранные посты их просто не замечают, зато замечают телохранители, те же ребята, с которыми когда-то работал Ййолле, и глаза таращат, словно призрак увидели.

Макс не обращает на них внимания, даже не кивает, привычно натянув на лицо маску величественного безразличия, а в шатре набрасывается на Ййолле с поцелуями-укусами, не дав хотя бы ополоснуться.

Ййолле не протестует, он соскучился, он мечтает слиться с Максом в одно тело, вплавиться под кожу, чтобы больше никогда не расставаться. Расставаться они и не собираются. Не снова. 

Ййолле не волнует, что скажут или сделают министры, советники или императрица – да кто угодно. Ййолле волнует только Макс, сладко спящий прямо на нем, затраханный, заласканный, родной, любимый, нужный больше, чем воздух.

Годы в разлуке не прошли для них даром, они оба постарели, причем Макс сильнее, чем Ййолле: тому не давала быстро состариться лисья кровь. Они слишком долго были далеко друг от друга, и это далось им слишком тяжело. Права оказалась ведунья с предсказанием беды, вот только почему она не сказала, что беду Ййолле сотворит собственными руками?

Впрочем, Ййолле не думает об этом долго, хотя бы потому, что может спросить ведунью, когда вернется в столицу. Проблем там будет достаточно, но они – он и Макс – все решат, и больше никто им не помешает.

Утро наступает как-то слишком быстро, и Макс зевает, хмурится недовольно, а потом все же отпускает Ййолле от себя – забрать вещи, объяснить сотнику, куда отправляется его лучший разведчик. Ййолле не ушел бы, но у Макса военный совет, на котором Ййолле делать явно нечего, а вещи жалко, растащат же.

Он целует Макса в затылок, гладит косу и выходит, когда в шатер начинают стягиваться генералы. И один из них…

С ним что-то не то. Ййолле замирает, разворачивается, таращится на колышущийся полог и пытается понять, что не так. В движениях, в напряженных плечах, в общем виде. В груди Ййолле рычит неожиданно проснувшийся лис, просится на волю, обратиться, порвать, защитить, но Ййолле с усилием берет себя в руки и идет к своему отряду.

Он понимает, что именно не так, на полпути к сотнику и костру. Ййолле вздрагивает от ужаса, вспомнив, где видел того самого генерала. В лагере королевы Алиши, а значит...

Он не успеет, не успеет, просто не может успеть. Дорога до императорского шатра сливается в сплошное черно-белое пятно, полное криков и шума. Кажется, Ййолле сбивает кого-то с ног, возможно, даже ранит, но это не важно, все – не важно, только Макс, который стоит на пороге смерти и сам этого не знает.

Ййолле мчится так, что больно – лапам?! – и воздуха не хватает. И все равно почти опаздывает. Магическая защита лопается, ткань шатра рвется с диким треском, Ййолле вваливается внутрь, когда короткий арбалетный болт уже отправляется в полет, прямо в беззащитную, вечно напряженную спину, а Макс не видит его, не знает, не чувствует…

На прыжок сил не остается, но Ййолле все равно прыгает, взвивается в воздух между болтом и Максом, закрывает собой – и не сразу понимает, что удалось. Он успел. Получилось.

Боль возникает разом везде, во всем теле. Ййолле воет в полный голос, валится на пол уже не зверем, и рядом кто-то кричит, дико, страшно, громко, так, что со стола слетают кубки.

Ййолле не знает, зачем кричать, ему просто больно, болт пробил легкое и сердце, наверное – или нет, уже не важно. Он ударятся спиной о что-то твердое, жалобно скулит, и горячие ладони на лице не приносят облегчения, а ведь всегда приносили.

– Нет, нет, не смей умирать, – приказывает знакомый голос, и Ййолле улыбается.

– Макс, – тихо зовет он. Вместо слова выходит неловкое бульканье и хрип. – Макс.

Я не умру, хочет сказать Ййолле. Все хорошо, ты только не плачь. Ты же император, тебе нельзя плакать. Я не умру. Я буду с тобой всегда, рядом, вместе, даже если ты во дворце, а я – на границе. Я не умру.

Ему не больно, уже не больно, он просто не чувствует собственного тела, и ладоней Макса тоже не чувствует, зато видит его дикие глаза, узкую точку зрачка и невероятно яркую синюю радужку.

– Я не умру.

Ййолле тянется к его лицу, заправить за ухо выбившуюся из косы прядь, но пальцы только мажут по щеке.

– Мы обязательно встретимся снова, слышишь? – хрипит Макс.

Ййолле улыбается. Зачем встречаться, если они уже рядом, уже вместе и Макс осторожно его целует? Да еще и при всех, здесь же были какие-то министры. Он не умрет, какая глупость. Ййолле закрывает глаза, прижимает ладонь Макса к щеке – или только пытается прижать.

И мир меркнет.

***

Лииша останавливается напротив парадного портрета императора Максимилиана и задумчиво прикусывает большой палец. Что-то в нем не так, но что? В портрете, само собой, а не в пальце и не в императоре. Как раз с последним-то все в порядке, разложился он давным-давно в фамильном склепе – и молодец, так и надо.

А вот портрет… Этот – далеко не единственный, но именно он привлекает Лииша больше всего, хотя уловить, чем именно, тот не в состоянии. Вроде и поза та же, что и на остальных портретах, парадных и не очень, и взгляд такой же – ледяной, пустой, безжизненный, словно император умер задолго до того, как умер на самом деле. И лицо то ли усталое, то ли брезгливое, не разберешь.

Вроде все в порядке, но перед этим портретом Лииша зависает чуть ли не с самого детства, пытаясь понять, ну что здесь не так.

Наверное, именно из-за него Лииша вообще пошел учиться на историка, зарылся в жизнь императора с головой, настолько, что на свою времени не осталось, и так и не смог из нее вылезти. А ведь ему пророчили карьеру при дворе – ну да, ну да. Кому она, спрашивается, нужна, когда в мире есть такие чудные загадки, как император Максимилиан, главный тиран всего мира?

Лииша может описать жизнь императора Максимилиана поминутно, начиная с рождения и заканчивая вполне мирной смертью от старости в возрасте девяноста трех лет. Пьяным, сонным, в любом состоянии Лииша помнит об императоре больше, чем знает о себе, и нет, это уже не кажется странным. Ему самому и раньше не казалось, а мама все вздыхала и за уши дергала. И говорила странное, почти такое же странное, как этот несчастный портрет. Что одного раза достаточно было – а какой раз она имела в виду, Лииша не знает до сих пор.

Он спрашивал, но мама только морщилась в ответ и щелкала его по носу. И все. Впрочем, мама-ведьма вообще редко изъясняется четко и доступно, профессия сказывается. Не то чтобы это кому-то мешало.

Лииша отступает к противоположной портрету стене, оглядывается по сторонам и садится на пол. В такую рань в галерее никого быть не должно, но мало ли, заявятся какие-нибудь посетители, придется уходить, а уходить не хочется. Зато хочется поразглядывать портрет еще пару часов. Или суток. Или месяцев.

Иногда Лииша кажется, он выучил наизусть каждую деталь, – и все равно найти неправильность не получается. Увидеть то крошечное, незаметное, за что цепляется глаз. Когда-нибудь это все сведет Лииша с ума, но ему, в общем-то, плевать.

С пола император кажется усталым и печальным. Почти несчастным, словно он что-то потерял и никак не может найти, хотя знает, что это что-то где-то рядом. Отсюда видно глухую безнадежную тоску, боль под легкой корочкой жестокости и злости, и прямо сейчас Лииша императора жалеет, потому что не смотрят так люди, у которых все хорошо. Впрочем, ладно, все хорошо у императора не было, пожалуй никогда.

Он умудрился очень неудачно родиться, в ночь, когда в чистом небе полыхали зарницы. Ничего особенного, просто далекий грозовой фронт, прошедший мимо столицы, но три века назад только слепой и глухой не воспринял это как знамение. Как обещание перемен, рек крови, грозивших затопить землю, множества смертей. И никто не ошибся, надо же. Иногда Лииша думает, что император стал таким, потому что от него все этого ждали.

Иногда. Не очень часто, на самом деле. Потому что ожесточился император далеко не сразу, где-то после тажерскойвойны, продлившейся ровно пять часов. Кого он тогда потерял? Почему об этом не осталось записей? Остались свидетельства о покушении, о телохранителе, закрывшем императора собой, – и все. Никаких деталей, никаких сплетен, а ведь чья-то смерть убила императора в нежном возрасте тридцати двух лет. Даже для мыслей это чересчур пасофсно, но Лииша изучил императора слишком хорошо, чтобы понимать, что прав. Возможно, помимо жены император имел еще и любовницу – во всех смыслах имел, да. И она трагически погибла, поскользнувшись на нечаянно оброненной кем-то помидорке. Возможно, любовница была беременна, и император ждал этого ребенка больше, чем законных.

Глупости, конечно. Но вдруг. Хотя информацию о любовнице сохранила бы дворцовая хроника, если, конечно, ее не уничтожали намеренно. Зачем это могло кому-то понадобиться, Лииша не представляет, так что версию с любовницей, хорошенько обдумав и поискав доказательства, отметает.

К тому же император просто не производил впечатление человека, который способен кого-то любить. Тем более любить настолько.

Покушение здесь тоже ни при чем. То, на тажерской границе, было далеко не первым и даже не последним. Всего лишь еще одним в длинной череде таких же неудавшихся – а значит, тогда случилось что-то еще. Или до этого, а покушение просто добило. Ну не мог же император свихнуться от того, что погиб его телохранитель, правда?

Хотя это, пожалуй, самая логичная версия. Погибший в той войне со стороны империи был всего один, портрет телохранителя, опять же, висит там, где висеть не должен, да и похоронили телохранителя с почестями.

У императора с телохранителем была любовь, такая, о которой в сказках рассказывают, потом телохранитель умер – и император несколько потек крышей. Уничтожил все свидетельства – хронику, письма придворных дам подругам, – а он мог, конечно же. Зачем – это другой вопрос. Может, болело слишком сильно. Может, чтобы не узнал никто. Или чтобы не пачкать память любимого сплетнями. Или наоборот, собрал все бумаги, в которых любимый упоминался, и перечитывал их ночами, оглаживая кончиками пальцем родное имя. Кто их поймет, этих великих магов, особенно ожесточившихся до предела.

Мерзость какая.

Лииша представляет себе императора, целующегося с телохранителем, и брезгливо дергает плечами. Нет, он не против однополых отношений, он и сам… Не против, в общем, но мысли о телохранителе вызывают в нем жгучую, необъяснимую злость и глухую тоску.

Император не был святым и, конечно же, имел полное право на интрижки с кем угодно, но стоит Лииша только подумать о телохранителе, как его скручивает ненависть, так что нет, он лучше поищет другие мотивы для жестокости императора. Менее… нервирующие.

Телохранителя Лииша, кстати, видел. Не его самого, конечно, а портрет, висящий в дальнем углу галереи. Кто и когда его нарисовал, не знал никто, да и никого это не интересовало.

С тем портретом тоже что-то не так, потому что он висит в парадной галерее дворца, а изображен на нем простой охранник, полуоборотень, такой же, как Лииша, ничего выдающегося. Но вот же. Хотя могли повесить за спасение императора. Портрет, а не телохранителя, конечно же. Вешать труп – это несколько эксцентрично, как ни крути.

Лииша даже знает его, телохранителя, имя. Ййолле, героический закрывший собой императора, приходится Лииша дальним родственником. То ли пятиюродный прапрадедом, то ли троюродным дядей. В общем, мать Ййолле была сестрой прадедушки Лииша, спутавшейся с человеком и ушедшей с ним из гор в город.

И в семье Ййолле страшно гордятся, празднуют его день рождения, как назло совпадающий с днем рождения Лииша, и на могилу ездят – на главное столичное кладбище, между прочим.

За какие такие заслуги Ййолле там похоронили, Лииша не знает – хотя догадывается – и знать не хочет. Нет в нем ничего интересного, даже в усталых, больных медовых глазах, которыми Ййолле с портрета разглядывает своих редких гостей.

А вот император… О нем Лииша может рассказать больше, чем о собственных родственниках. Как тот жил, сколько спал, чем занимался, как умер, за что казнил старшего сына… И все равно Лииша что-то упускает.

Кстати, мама считает, что из-за императора у него нет личной жизни, и, скорее всего, она права. За учебой и копаниями в хрупких от старости бумажках у Лииша просто не остается времени на свидания и прочие глупости. К тому же и с людьми, и с оборотнями ему дико скучно. Он не знает, о чем с ними разговаривать, куда ходить и что делать в том же парке, например. А секс… он тоже скучный. Проще подрочить, да и приятнее. И быстрее. И люди, они не интересные, в отличие от императора.

Тот был не только великим магом – последним из великих. Следующий равный по силе родился только три столетия спустя, опять же в императорской семье. С принцем СебастианомЛииша не знаком, что вполне логично, даже не видел толком ни разу, хотя живут они в одном дворце.

По углам шепчутся, что принц когда-нибудь переплюнет императора Максимилиана, и, пожалуй, Лииша в это верит. Хотя бы потому, что знает, как магия действует.

Сила мага, любого – это количество магии, которое он может выкачать из мира и стихий. В университете объясняли, что у каждого мага есть как бы люк. Или клапан. Ну или кран. У слабых, не способных зажечь свечу с первого раза, люк приоткрыт всего чуть-чуть, так, чтобы магия просачивалась по капельке. У сильных он полностью отодвинут в сторону, и магия хлещет в тело, как кровь из открытой раны. Только наоборот. По слухам, принц может сжечь полпланеты одним движением брови, но на практике этого никто никогда не проверял.

Император тоже… мог. И сжигал. Людей, города, целые армии. Берег своих солдат – и заодно вымещал гнев. На кого он так гневался?

Лииша осматривает нарисованного императора с ног до головы, в третий раз только за сегодняшнее утро. От черных сапог вверх по ногам, затянутым в черные же узкие штаны и прикрытым полами темно-синего камзола. По пуговицам, рукавам белой рубашки, браслетам, больше похожим на наручи, расстегнутому вороту и серебряному ожерелью, больше похожему на ошейник. Выше смотреть нельзя, потому что обязательно почудится, будто император заглядывает прямо в глаза, глубоко в душу, туда, куда нельзя никому. Но выше и не нужно. Лииша и так знает, что черные волосы императора перевиты тонкими цепочками, левое ухо утыкано пирсингом почти по всему хрящу.

Лииша и сам не отказался бы от подобных украшений, но уши полуоборотня для такого не предназначены. Тонкий хрящ не выдерживает даже тяжести кольца, поэтому Лииша, помучившись пару дней с болящим, постоянно клонящимся вниз ухом, вытащил штифты – и в отместку проколол себе нижнюю губу. В трех местах.

А вот у принца Себастиана ухо должно быть исколото полностью – в память о прадеде, например. Как жаль, что фотографий толком нет, потому что принц учится где-то в закрытом храме и домой приезжает редко. А приехав, предпочитает прятаться – ну и ладно, кому он нужен.

Лииша осматривает портрет еще раз и думает, что историки – те еще любители преувеличить. Годы правления императора называли Темными веками, хотя и одного не набиралось, да и темными они были очень относительно.

Да, император развязал по всему континенту войну, но погибло в ней на удивление мало людей, а варги… Кого вообще интересуют варги? Зато потом, когда магия ушла от слабых и мир оказался в экономическом, медицинском и еще куче других коллапсов, воевать оказалось не с кем, а ресурсы, принадлежащие теперь одному государству, получилось распределить более или менее равномерно.

Да, император не нежничал с предателями и заговорщиками, зато оставил сыну не руины, а сильную империю, продержавшуюся до сих пор.

Да, император практически заставлял крестьян пользоваться техникой, безжалостно подавляя бунты мелких магов, но именно это дало потом всей империи еду.

Да, сказать можно было многое, и многое было бы плохим, но по сути император всех спас, не допустив разрухи и гражданской войны. А то, что сына сжег прилюдно, на центральной площади, – ну так никто не заставлял того покушаться на отца, правда?

А вообще, Лииша просто слишком нравится император, ну и плевать. Зато работа отличная и жизнь интересная.

Кроме того, император иногда ему снится. В хорошие дни в снах есть легкие прикосновения, теплые объятия, мягкие губы у губ и смеющиеся ярко-синие глаза. Просыпаясь, Лииша всегда думает, что если бы он верил в перерождения, то решил бы, будто он – бывшая императрица, та, которая была замужем за Максимилианом. Ну или Ййолле, если все же рассматривать версию о романе с телохранителем. Но в перерождения Лииша не верит.

В плохие дни в его снах только боль, бесконечная, как небо, пугающе огромная, не дающая толком дышать. Он кричит куда-то в пустоту, а ответа все нет, и хочется сдохнуть на месте, но нельзя. Лииша просыпается и тащится в душ на подгибающихся ногах, пытается смыть с себя этот ужас и думает, что нужно было делать карьеру при дворе, а не становиться историком.

И нет, все это не магия, а последствия раскопок в книгах и дворцовых документах. Наверняка он просто перечитал светской хроники трехсотлетней давности. Да, именно так. 

Он осматривает портрет еще раз и задерживает взгляд на руках. В правой император держит скипетр, больше похожий на булаву, а левой опирается о стол, и вот на ней…

Лииша встает, глухо стонет, потому что все тело затекло от неудобной позы, и тащится ближе к портрету. Так вот – на левом запястье императора красуется браслет, явная работа оборотней, простой, состоящий из нескольких перевитых между собой серебряных цепочек, и только на плоской застежке камни. Их не видно, но Лииша и так знает, что они есть. Этот – или точно такой же – браслет несколько поколений передавался в семье Лииша от матери к сыну и от него к дочери, пока не пропал. Как раз, когда правил император Максимилиан.

Значит, все-таки телохранитель, и это неприятно. В далеком предке Ййолле, на взгляд Лииша, нет ничего выдающегося. Лисьи уши размером с ладонь, узкое хищное лицо, тонкие губы. Все почти так же, как и у самого Лииша, а себя тот никогда не считал привлекательным. Император был достоин кого-то как минимум более симпатичного внешне.

И нет, ему не нравится мысль о романе, но проверить ее стоит. Откуда-то же браслет этот взялся, и император его носил, так что он что-то значил.

Лииша трется щекой о плечо, вытаскивает из-под рубашки амулет — мамин подарок, круг из переплетенных металлических ниточек, украшенный плоским темным камнем внизу, — вертит его в пальцах, морщится и думает, что браслет нужно найти и посмотреть на него вживую. Возможно, он просто похож. А если нет, придется ехать в горы к дедам и выпытывать у них информацию о том самом Ййолле.

Делать этого не хочется, потому что на расспросы уйдет весь отпуск и гарантий никаких, что найдется хоть что-нибудь ценное.

И еще вопрос – почему он не видел браслета раньше? Он смотрел на этот портрет каждое утро последние года четыре, и до этого тоже часто – и не было браслета. Не было.

Впрочем, скорее всего, здесь кроется какая-то магия. Например, нужно высидеть перед портретом ровно тысячу часов – и появятся скрытые части изображения. Кто знает, вдруг через еще тысячу император предстанет перед ним голым. Или, возможно, приехал кто-то, на кого эта магия завязана. Версий много, и ни одну из них Лииша проверить не может.

Он недовольно качает головой и отправляется в музей, побродить там немного, и потом нужно все же добраться до работы.

В зале с первыми двигателями есть люди, и Лииша морщится, отступает за колонну. Ему хочется побыть одному еще немного, а потом отправиться в архивы, чтобы опять с головой закопаться в жизнь императора. И времени мало, работа не ждет, привезенные вчера вечером дневники принца Джона мечтают, чтобы их кто-нибудь прочитал, но из-за людей в музее Лииша задерживается.

Это нехорошо, но ему никто ничего не скажет, не даром же он личный историк императорской семьи.

Он не может разобрать голоса, хотя ему, пожалуй, интересно, о чем разговаривают ранние посетители. Обсуждают дела или восхищаются тонкой техникой, прародительницей всего того, что люди имеют сейчас: интернета, летающих машин, электричества, огромных заводов, работающих полностью автоматически?

Здесь, в музее, это все незаметно отходит куда-то на второй план, даже камеры, развешанные в углах, не выглядят чем-то современным. Здесь пахнет двадцатым веком, самым началом: деревом, травами, теплым металлом, и Лииша улыбается, прикрыв глаза.

Настроение, чуть подпорченное чужаками, стремительно поднимается, медальон на груди, который Лииша носит с детства, холодит кожу непонятно почему, и нужно бы идти уже, но он хочет посмотреть на двигатель, желательно в одиночестве. На вершину технической мысли трехвековой давности. На таких двигателях работали первые тракторы и первые машины, и именно они спасли мир от голода, когда магия стала даваться только сильнейшим. Именно с этих двигателей начался технический прогресс.

Голоса возле двигателя становятся громче, Лииша осторожно выглядывает из-за колонны и натыкается взглядом на принца Себастиана, что-то бурно доказывающего седому университетскому профессору. Лииша с профессором знаком, но имя вылетело из головы.

– ...хив императора Максимилиана, в моих покоях, в стене, говорю же. Не знаете, кто может его посмотреть?

Лииша застывает сусликом, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Архив. Личный архив императора, о Великие стихии, за что такой подарок? А в том, что это подарок именно ему, Лииша не сомневается. Больше все равно некому.

Профессор хмыкает.

– ЛиишаЭйховен, придворный историк, полуоборотень. Вы должны были про него слышать. Помешан на императоре, как наркоман. Если вы отдадите архив ему, то получите преданного и очень навязчивого поклонника. Кстати, что там, в архиве?

Теперь хмыкает принц.

– Всякое. Дневники, планы, письма. Не только его, но и чужие, с упоминанием Ййолле, телохранителя. Еще рисунки, браслет вот этот…

Лииша давится воздухом, разглядывая знакомый браслет на левом запястье. Смотрит на напряженную спину принца, обтянутую простой светлой футболкой, на почти не видное под металлом ухо, путается взглядом в коротких черных волосах – и замирает, потому что замирает и принц, видимо, осознав, что в музее есть кто-то еще...

Лииша понимает, что пропал, когда принц только поворачивается к нему. Мир становится ярким и четким, шерсть вдоль хребта встает дыбом, уши напрягаются почти до боли, а внутри у Лииша что-то разбивается со звоном, лопается, осыпается на теплый паркет. Все, что у него когда-то было, перестает иметь значение в один бесконечно долгий миг, уходит куда-то на задний план, забывается.

Принц смотрит ему в глаза, приоткрывает рот, словно хочет что-то сказать, и Лииша шагает вперед, как завороженный. В его голове пусто и звонко, ему хочется упасть на колени и проползти так до принца, прижаться лбом к его ногам, подставиться под теплую ладонь и заскулить.

Сердце заполошно и неровно бьется в горле, руки мелко трясутся, пока Лииша тянет их к принцу, и надо уйти, прямо сейчас, развернуться и больше никогда здесь не показываться, но сил на это нет.

Ему хочется зарыться лицом в чужое плечо, прижаться губами к губам, уткнуться лбом в лоб и зажмуриться, осознать, что все закончилось – только что именно это “все”?

Принц оказывается рядом в одно движение, обнимает, гладит по спине, прячет от тех, кто что-то кричит вдалеке, и Лииша жалко всхлипывает, цепляется непослушными пальцами за чужую шею.

“Мы обязательно встретимся снова, слышишь?” – хрипит у него в мыслях незнакомый больной голос.

Амулет на груди леденеет, обжигая кожу, и рассыпается мелким крошевом, а потом...

Лииша вскрикивает, слепнет и глохнет на мгновение – от навалившихся красок, звуков и чувств, нестерпимо ярких и злых. Он заваливается назад, едва ощущая, как Себастиан удерживает его под спину, и слышит каждую его мысль, каждый удар сердца.

Воспоминания приходят огромной, как цунами, волной, захлестывают с головой. Детство, первая встреча, комната в замке, долгие ночи вместе, океан, трактор на поле, бесконечные тоскливые десять лет на границе.

– Я же обещал, – говорит Себастиан. – Только не спрашивай, чего мне это стоило.

– Не буду.

Теплые губы касаются глаз и кончика носа, дыхание щекочет кожу, поцелуй выходит неловким, сладким, как самый первый, горьким, как тот, в лесу на тажерской границе, слишком коротким, слишком долгим, дыхания не хватает, ноги подгибаются и хочется взвыть от боли, от счастья.

И Лииша опять повезло больше. Он умер и плавал в Небытие, пока Макс – Себастиан, теперь его зовут Себастиан – жил, воевал и придумывал, как бы им встретиться снова. И потом – мамин амулет не давал Лииша почувствовать зов, чужую боль и ожидание. Он виноват, он опять сбежал, хотя и не по своей воле.

Он виноват. Но в этот раз все будет по-другому.


End file.
